Scroll through time
by Ashen Rose
Summary: Naruto and time, can it get any more fun? How about a Naruto with Black streaks in his hair? It ain't really Naruto, but yeah. What about a punked out Orochimaru? with nasty ness all around? And a sassy female Neji!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a new story, i've been working on this one on my comp., so it's not like i had to type up one that was already written on a notebook. (damn, that's just too darn frustrating sometimes...) But yeah, it's a new one, i think, and i also think i might have made a new style for Naruto! or at least someone that's close to him, in a special way...

Anywhoo, onwards and upwards before i spill too much!

I'd like to say hello to all that willreview, and all thatwon't; right now. And also, thanks for readin, so now do some reviewin and tell me that you did!

Also, befores i forgetssssss...

Orochimaru:Hello, Kyu-ku-ku-ku

Me: He's here for a reason...It's cause i scared off all my rabid lawyers with an army of plotz bunnies...hmpf, babies.

Orochimaru: Yesssss. Now, as many should know, plotz bunnies are only the size of miniature bunnies, which can fit in your hand, and be snuggled gag,and some of the stronger ones can grow bigger or smaller at will, and all are soft and, ugh, cuddly.yes i said that, stop drooling.

Me: Grrrrr...it's to cute not to drool! And you're doing it too!

Orochimaru: I'm drooling for a different reason.

Me: ...OoO...I will attack you with a stick if you keep thinking that.

Orochimaru: whatever. My point right now it though...Snakes eat rodents, and they are classified under rabbits, which are classified under rodents. Following that? No? Good. It means i eat them, so she can't scare ME off with silly little multicolored rainbow snugglyrabbits...ugh...-_shudder_- but i will stay here and do my job, or i won't get to leave.

Me: There's his real motive, he wants outta here. Well, can't say i want him in here that bad either, sooooo.

-_pout_- I don't own Naruto, or any of the others, or the actual show, or manga, or anything!

Whaaaaaa!

well, now that that's done, i do own some things here, but it should be easier to figure that out on your own. If not,ask me, and Orochimaru can come back for a visit to clarify!

Orochimaru: You just love taking a bad guy into your lair and torturing him where he can do nothing.

Me: Yup! false cheerleader smile

Orochimaru: Itachi's got nothing on that for creepiness...

Well, anywhoo, he's going bye bye now! not! at the end of this chapterhe gets to go, next up is Itachi!

Wait, (get's stick) Haha! you're still thinking about them! (thwacks Orochimaru one a couple of times.) NOW, to the story!

* * *

"Help! Sensei!" the cry came from the left, he wasn't going to make it in time, nor was her sensei.

Damn it all to hell.

"Koro-kun!" that came from the left as well, good. The boy would buy him time to get there.

He dispatched the snake that he was fighting and sped off. Making it to the clearing just in time to see ninja holding back the blonde-haired kid with black streaks in his hair and his facet-less eyes boring into the back of Orochimaru's skull. He tried to get to the girl Orochimaru was holding by the neck against a tree, but didn't get the chance, he was immediately captured.

"Kyu-kyu-ku-ku-ku" he laughed, his slitted eyes twisting manically in a sneer. "I have you now, there's no escape. Give me the scroll." he ordered.

Another ninja came down from the trees, and was caught. This made it two older jounin, and three younger genin. Soon after this moment, there came a flash of light as kunai danced off their target's blades, and three more ninja, all genin as well, were caught.

"...y..." Korochi managed to start, before Orochimaru blocked her air.

"What? I can't hear you. Oh wait." he grinned, his sharp fang-like teeth glinting in the faded light. He was enjoying every moment of this. "Let me allow you to breathe so you can betray your friends to save them."

"You...-gasp- know...what?" she asked, looking strait at him. "I...hate bastards who...think they can...just take...what they...want...especially...from me!" she growled out, and kicked him in the gut, using the last of her physical strength to push him several yards into a tree.

"You want this Oro-bastard?" she yelled out. "Well come and get it!" she opened the scroll and read it, doing hand signs as Orochimaru and his other ninjas abandoned the rest of the group and charged at her, anything to get her to stop.

"No! Stop Korochi!" The blonde said again, his eyes no longer burning holes into Orochimaru, but filled with tears and big puppy-dog eyed-ness, her body was engulfed by light, and no one could move as it swallowed them as well.

"Haien, gaietsen, foreques, qourtin, sentai, phoro, bein, nakgaze, besti..." Korochi repeated what was on the scroll, not able to understand the strange language for the life of her, but she did know that she was thwarting Orochimaru, and not betraying her friends. The scroll melted away at the last word, and the light started to fade.

(A/n: may i just say now, i have **no clue** what sh ejust said, i made it all up, the scroll words and stuff. It's something that you're just not really supposed to know, i think.)

Orochimaru gasped as the scroll faded from her hands, he was at her back, so he only saw the top part as it faded and melted. He didn't see it going inside her, or else he would have had a new goal, kidnapping her.

Korochi saw that the sound ninja and Orochimaru were still there, she knew some of the power of the scroll, and used it, flinging them out of the strange warp just before it faded away, sufficiently sending them many, many, many miles and miles away. (a/n: pretty far, eh? Well, they need to be, oh, and by the wayside, most of them, and definitely Orochimaru, end up a couple ten twenty to thirty miles away from the sound village, and that's all you need to know for now)

They all stood and stared, they were on a cliff, overlooking a town.

"No way." The male sensei breathed, looking out at the town below. Not possible.

"Where are we?" Korochi asked, her voice pale in shock.

"I think...we're in Konoha..." his voice trailed off.

"No we're not! My house should be right there! But it's not!" the blonde hyper one said.

"I don't know what to tell you, but this definitely isn't our Konoha..." the female sensei spoke, her name was Kashi.

"Well, we better do a scouting, find any hostility, do not retaliate, return to the usual meeting place, if it's even there..." The male sensei closed his eyes and scanned the area.

"What do you see Itaku-sensei?" The blonde asked.

"Shut up Nuken!" Kashi said, losing patience with her fellow jounin's student.

"Well, there is nothing immediately hostile, nor has anything realized our position." Itakusaid in monotone, smirking at their faces as they tried not to laugh at his impression of a certainsomeone.(a/n: no one knows they're there; man, that sensei he's imitatingloves the technical terms, a lot)

"Alright then, move out!" Kashi spoke, and they vanished.

---------------------------Later, about...an hour...-----------------

Korochi was scouting around the woods, her squad had already stopped and was in their meeting area with the other squad, squad A. Theirs was squad X. She grinned, she had made that up herself. It stood for e**X**elent, and was just her way of showing her goofishness.

She ignored the slight twinge in her stomach, and kept looking around. The meeting area was a good distance from Konoha, just so that they could keep from being seen, and when they trained there, it helped keep the other teams from finding them. The other teams were always so competitive, and it really irked her sensei when they interrupted their own vigorous training to have them train with them.

Same for the other squad.

She looked around. All of them probably had eaten lunch, and were planning on how to get back, which was next to impossible without the scroll. And no one had any idea where it was. (a/n: inside her! and even she don't know it! bwahahahahah!)

She had been the only one to stay behind and continue scouting. She was determined to find _something_ to help her team. And currently, that meant all of them.

She wasn't really paying any attention, so it came as a surprise to her when a kunai whizzed right. By. Her. Ear.

* * *

That was a good cliffie, ne? 

Hope you enjoyed it!

Orochimaru: Great, time to go -_walks out_-

Me: Well, -_singsong voice_- there goes mr. america! there he is, mr. america! such beauty, and pristene! mr. america! don't know the rest! so i'll leave him be!(for now)...

Mr america!...couldn't help one last shot while he's still in hearing range...

Anywhoo, Review!


	2. Ch2Meeting Youth and Gagging

Well, first, i would like to thank **Tsunade-sama**, and **Adventurous Dream Girl** for their reviews, and say this one little piece to my lovely little review/flamer-chan, that is, if you are even a chan...

What's with you? If you flame me, i don't care, but i am curious...

What the heck can i improve on? I want to know, so that i can actually **_improve_** on it!

Thank you.

Now, like i said last time, Orochimaru's left the author's notes section, for now...

But now we have a lovely little hotttttttttttt Itachi!

Itachi: Hn.

Me: Isn't he cyooooooote! I hope i'm not the only one that thinks so.

Itachi: Hn.

Me: Oh yeah, i don't own Naruto, or The story, or anything like that. I **do** 'own' my charachters i made up, and my brain, so this idea, though it's been used before, being reworked by me, is different than any others. And so, i guess i own this plot.

Itachi: Good job

Me: He...just spoke... -faint-

Itachi: You don't do that too now, just read, then go and fall off a sewer line, but don't faint infront of me.

DL(you all know baddtotheproverbialbone is my twister twin sister, in real life):just shut up.

Itachi: why aren't you affected by an Uchiha?

DL: You don't wanna know...i guess i could say twin thing.

Me: -just woke back up- yeah, like i'm feeling for the both of us! not fair!

DL: on with the story. -giggles evilly-

* * *

She yelped and stumbled, she had been only walking at the moment, so she didn't hit the ground _too_ hard.

It was still hard enough for her.

"Hey! Watch what you're doin!" she sputtered, glaring in the direction that the kunai had whizzed from.

"Oh! I am truly sorry! My teammates and I had no idea there was anyone here!" Lee half cried, half shouted out. In truth, they had. But they didn't notice her till she was really close, which made them think that she was a ninja, and an enemy to Konoha. (Her hitae is with her sensei)

"I guess it's okay..." she eyed them warily, now fully aware of what had just transpired. They now thought she was a civilian mistaken for a ninja, she could put this to her advantage. Now all she had to do was play her cards right...

"Yosh! Thanks ever so much for your forgiveness!" the green-spandex-suited one cried out. Hugging her, though not as hard as he would his teammates, it was still pretty hard.

"Ouch-kibibbles! That hurts! You're not letting me get enough air!" she wriggled till he released her, and smacked him one upside the head. She half expected him to dodge, he was strong and fast, but thought he was just letting her get her revenge since she was a civilian, so she hit him rather softly.

"Sorry! I am truly! I deserved that!" he cried. Yup, he had stayed put for her, how sweet. She wasn't going to forgive him _that_ easily though. "I shall express my sorrow with my youthfullness!"

"Yes! I get it, now please don't hug me again, or touch me." Okay, she would forgive him right now, if it would only keep him from touching her again. _'Damn, that's gonna _bruise' She thought.'_not my fault though,...or his... I'm frail by normal civilian standards, let alone ninja._'She was currentlytrying to get a look at the two in the trees. She couldn't make out who they were. She waved to them.

"Hey! You can come down! I swear I don't bite! Hard!" The one on the left dismounted her branch like it wasn't even there and landed a few feet in front of her, followed shortly by the other, who was silent.

Korochi gaped. She knew who this was. Oh great. She was soooooo dead. And why didn't she recognize the green guy? He was always at her house visiting her family in her time/place/world, what-/when-ever the heck it was.

They dismissed her shock as just simple 'oh-my-god; they-just-did-something-normal-people-can't-do!' regular people shock, and assumed she didn't live in a ninja village.

"I'm Tenten, This is Neji, and you've already met Lee here." she smiled. "Are you lost? We can help you get back to Konoha if that's where you came from." She held out her hand, which Korochi refused.

"Sorry, I don't need any help, I can find my way on my own. I was just wandering." she added the last in an effort to not sound rude. It didn't really work, except on the green guy.

Though she should say it **especially** didn't work on the white haired guy, who narrowed his eyes at her. She knew she shouldn't have been rude to the girl, but she couldn't help it.

That's the kind o person she was. A blurter.

"Alright then! Pleased to make your acquaintance! We must get back to training now, so if you wish to leave, go right on ahead!" He looked ready to hug her, and she stepped away.

There was a rustling in the underbrush, and she jumped on purpose, making it seem like she got scared, to which the brown-haired one with no pupils, Neji, smirked.

"Lee! My lovely disciple! It is I! Gai-sensei!" She nervously looked around. Ninja or not, She did NOT want to get hugged by another person.

And it didn't help that she knew full well who might be doing the hugging.

"I am here Gai-sensei!" A man stepped out of the brush, a mirror image to Lee, and vice versa.

"Lee! My flower of youth!"

"Gai-sensei! My sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

This was followed by a round of hugging, and she absolutely despised it. She wanted out of there. NOW.

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave..." as an afterthought, she leaned in closer to Tenten and whispered into her ear. "They scare me." Tenten laughed and watched her go for a few moments till she turned back to her sensei.

"Tenten-chan, who was that lovely young ninja you were with just now? She had a great air of youth!" Gai excitedly _skipped_ (A/n: -shudder-) up to her.

"Huh? Gai-sensei, she was just a civilian."

Gai gave her a puzzled look. "No, she was a ninja; did you not notice how she left so quickly? or her chakra, how it is still slightly swirling on the breeze right here, ahhhh, and how fast she was, I can't even sense her anymore..." his look became stern at the same time Tenten froze and Neji narrowed his eyes. Lee was the same as his sensei.

"Find her." Gai spoke, and they flew through the trees, following the chakra trail that led them securely along a path. One well known in the future to its first follower.

* * *

Welllll... how do you like it? Yeah, i hope you do like it! 

Itachi: Hn.

DL: Swoon!

Itachi: -raises eyebrow-

Me: one word, a very satisfactory one too.

Itachi: you mean--

Me:-interrupting**very** quickly-Payback.

Itachi: Hn.

Me: Well, please;

_you see that little button down there? _

_While you're trying to decide if it's purple or blue,_

_click it, and review!_

hah hah! there's some author poem humor for ya!

Well,

Bye!


	3. Ch3 Finding a trap too easily

Heeeeyyyy! It's been a while! (way too long! sorry! School, and a deficiency in a classthat needed fixing!)

Well, here today is... a special guest. Kyuubi!

Kyu: Hey.

Me: So, what's with the killing vilagers and all all those years ago? Just curious.

Kyu: wouldn't you like to know?

Me: Yes! -_pout-_

Kyu: ugh, on with this thing, but before that, she does not own anything of value here, all she owns is a copy of the Sims game that she bought at Wal-mart, no more, no less. And she named her puppy after me. I think i need to take a trip over somecomputer lines and visit myself, see how good my tastes are -_licks lips-_

Me: Ew. well, onward and...downward!

* * *

Korochi fled through the trees. She hadn't been careful enough, and knew they must have sensed her chakra, and she had also fled so fast, there was no way they weren't catching up right then. 

She tensed as she sensed them, much sooner than they would her. She knew this way by heart, and knew if something was amiss, so it was much easier for her to sense the disturbance of their chakra. Though it was strange and a bit harder to follow a path that was many years younger than even when it was made. She kept having to adjust for little things like a tree that was too young to hold her weight, or a branch that had fallen down in later years, but was there now.

Whoops.

She almost lost her head on that last one.

She shut her eyes as she passed right through a tree; it was a chakra concealing one that had actually been made by a jutsu many years before, by one named Iruka, if she remembered her history, and him, right. She knew it had to be the same one. So she just altered it with a jutsu, and her chakra now patterned that of the trees, much harder to find.

The only problem was that it was Neji, who was one of those following her escape.

She darted through two ninja fighting, hearing the crash as one toppled into Lee, and started cursing at him for ruining his fight. '_Damn, they were too close._' She knew full well that both green leotarded ones were fast, and the others were up there. She kept pushing through; knowing stopping was not an option till she got a good distance away.

* * *

------------Back with team 9----------------

* * *

"OW! Why the hell did you get in the way of my fight with the bastard!" Naruto yelled, punching Lee in the gut. Said green leotarded ninja wasn't really fazed. 

"Kakashi! You saw that, right?" Gai said, for once not speaking about rivals, his goal was now to get that mysterious, and potentially dangerous ninja girl.

"Yes, team, move out; we're helping Squad six catch that girl" They followed, Naruto a bit behind because he didn't get it at first.

They all knew how dangerous this girl could be if she was able to keep away from them for so long, and that she couldn't be in Konoha without some reason.

* * *

-------------Back to Korochi---------------

* * *

'_Kuso! (Damn) I can't shake them! What am I going to do?'_ She wailed in her mind, before going off on a tree branch that was particularly unstable, knowing that the ninja had now doubled in number, and not knowing who the new additions were was not a really good thing. 

She came up with an idea, one that not even Neji would be able to pull off.

She smirked.

Biting the tip of her left thumb, she grabbed one of her hairs with her other hand and held it in between her bleeding thumb and index finger, letting the blood well up and make contact with the hair.

Satisfied, she did a single hand sign and concentrated completely on her jutsu. Not very smart. She almost missed the next tree branch.

She recovered and put a bit more effort into running, and was pleased when she had a clone in front of her, floating ahead of her in the air. This was no copy like a shadow clone; this was a real, 'human being' flesh and **blood** clone. Except when it 'died,' it would revert back to the bloodied hair before finally disintegrating. The main thing about it was that Neji wouldn't be able to tell the difference and would think it was real. Later on, in the future, he would find out how to tell, but then again, this jutsu wasn't supposed to be made till later on in the future as well, by his wife no less.

She jumped and dodged another log. Her clone looked at her and slowly molded itself into a new form; this one was a sound ninja. One she knew from her history books was said to be fast, but not very strong, and would be dead after a few months if she knew the day right.

And she'd _better_, or else she needed more history books; or they hadn't come out with the newspapers on time today.

She would seriously hope that they hadn't brought out the next newspaper because Orochimaru had attacked or something, before she admitted that she might need more history lessons.

The new 'sound ninja' scooped her up and placed her gently over a shoulder, making it look like she was just thrust there instead of being slightly comfy.

One reason why this plan would work? Because Neji hadn't actually seen her, even with his Byukagan, doing the running, they just knew she was fast, and back there, she could have sworn one of the ninjas that joined in the chase had a sharingan, though it wasn't in use, so he hadn't seen her. She was only guessing it was a guy, she might not be where she thought she was, but she did think that she was right, and there were only two living Uchiha males in this time, and one other who could use a sharingan.

She let her mind wander. She was, after all, a damsel in distress, and had to play the part, her clone was smart enough to handle itself, and she was feeling out of it by the chakra loss, her clone had it now. She sighed, and made another, this time making it into a fly and sending it off, she'd need it later, but couldn't have it there when she was 'saved.'

Her clone staggered on a tree branch that was too weak and fell. She screamed out against the gag that the 'sound nin' had tied around her mouth earlier, as well as binding her hands and feet, while it was still floating along, before it had actually started running.

The ground hurt, hard.

She saw team 6 and 7 stop in front of her and made her eyes as large and fearful as she could.

They quickly assessed the situation and rearranged their thoughts from '_she's a powerful enemy ninja_,'-to-'_she's in trouble! That sound nin was the one we were tracking! We've got to save her!_' and as an afterthought, mainly by one smart little black haired hottie; '_Why did he kidnap her?_'

Her clone knew this was going to happen, so stated in an eerie laugh.

"Heh heh heh. You really fell for it. I can't believe that you actually thought this girl was a ninja and followed her!" 'He' laughed some more. "Never knew stupid civilians were so useful, maybe I should kidnap another one soon."

She fought against her bonds like she knew she would be doing with her personality, putting in only as much strength as her female civilian body should have, and masking all other energy she had, both physical, chakra, and anything in between.

She glared at her kidnapper, and fought when he stroked her cheek.

* * *

Well, hope ya like it! 

I want to get some reviews here!

Flamers, come at me, torches are lovely! and just one question specifically for you guys!

If ya wanna flame me, why not sign in? It's not like i get real mad and flame right back or something, i don't think i'm the kind of person that does that, normally, and also, i'd like to know what's wrong here, so i may fix it, not just telling me that so many things are wrong, and then making disgusted noises and leaving. Info would be nice!

To all you flamers out there that leave helpful hints, instead of sadistic remarks, making you just burners, or sparkys; thanks, i think.

Well, that's about it, cept...

Kyu: Yeah, me.

Me: Well, what do you expect? I went on a rant.

Kyu: A very annoying one.

Me: So?

Kyu: Never mind. Read and review, i need to greet someone special soon.

Me: Ooooh! -_sparkly eyes-_ who?a pretty girl demon?

Kyu: No, Shikamaru, we're playing chess, and i beat him. Rematch time.

Me: -_sweatdrop-_ okay then, later Kyu!

Kyu:-_walks off-_

Me: Well, nothin left to do but review!

DO it!


	4. Ch4 Splitting hairs with Iruka!

Well,_-singsong-_ I'm baaaaack!-_end singsong-_

Heh heh, well, i got some reviews for this story last chappie, and i wanna thank all of them(including those for earlier chappies)right here!

**riza-akai  
Adventurous Dream Girl  
Angel of Forgotton Souls  
Tsunade-sama**

and i can't forget flamey!

mr(s).  
Thank you for taking the time to review!

Naruto: Your thanking the flamer who didn't even have spine to review named? Or tell you what **they** thought you did wrong?

Me: It's what i do (right..eh heh...Kyuubi honey? come here, mommy needs some flaming sugar, before she kills something), nothing big, i just don't glare at anyone...that often, for giving bad reviews that have no point, in fact, i asked for it, if you don't recal my other story(those that read it). I asked those senseless idiots that flame for no reason to flame me instead of some other author, because it doesn't affect me like it does some others, i know a friend of mine, for example, gets bummed by her flames, even though many of them are meaningless, cause they don't give any constructive critisism **at all**, just things like 'you suck' and 'it's all hopeless'; cause nothing's hopeless, if you go about it right.

Naruto: It's crazy.

Me: I know it is...weaaaaaiiiitttteeeeeees here, i almost forgot! Introducing Naruto Uzamaki!  
the Next and Greatest Hokage!

Naruto: Hey! i was gonna say that!

Me: So? I beat you to it. Also, everyone, i've been thinking, I know, end of the world and all, yeah.  
It's kinda cliche how many people always have Naruto Characters go into Hogwarts, of course there are others (i personally don't care about cliches(that much), untill there's about seventy of the same freakin thing, but that's not happened yet in the Hogwarts, i guess some people find it hard to do that one unless they've got an okay story to begin with...that's not the point!)

My point is that i've **rarely** seen a story where Harry and them go into Naruto, though they are out there. And another point is that i've NEVER seen a Naruto where the characters have kids and it's the kids that go (have thought of one though, and it's not Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, it's Sasuke and Hinata's daughter. Death will come on pissed female wings to one Draco malfoy...heh heh heh...). I may just be having blonde blind moments and pass over them, but i'm not to sure of that, my blondeness has been locked up in chains for _**months**_ now, only let out to go to the bathroom, and even then...okay, off track, re-railing! Has anyone seen one of these? If so, please P.m. me in my author's bio, or if you make one, do the above, please?

I've started one on a notebook(already described it up there in parenthe-... parneth... parentehse... argh! these things!( ), there, better...), but i'm not to sure of it's destination; fanfiction, or bookshelf of neverending stories in my room.(I need a new bookshelf, my old one's too small, and i think it's gonna break soon...)

Naruto: Well, that was...i'd say informative, but it's not actually, and it's just plain LONG.

Me: Shush! -_blush-_ It's not that big a deal that you need to worry, in fact, you could have just skipped that top part there.

Naruto: You're telling them this now why? Why not tell them sooner?

Me: Cause i'm evil.

Naruto: O.o...eh heh, heh heh heh...i think i'll just go to get some ramen...in the sand village...i'll be gone for only a couple of days...if i can't stay more...

Me: Heh heh, no. Now, story time! -_sweatdrop and evil grin-_

* * *

"Yes, I think I'll keep her when i'm through with you. She'll make a nice pet, even without anything special, except her looks." 'He' Chuckled and let his hand fall from her face as she tried to bite it through the gag. 

"Let her go." Lee said; his voice dangerous.

"No." Immediately the battle was on. Her clone made tons of shadow clones and fought with them, using them to avoid any pain on her part, in case a kunai got too close to her.

Her clone was doing extremely well, till Kakashi started using his eye, and Sasuke too. Sakura was very deft at her chakra control, and pulled off multiple jutsu after jutsu. The battle was in their favor till the very end (which was twelve minutes later), and 'he' was winning.

Korochi decided that now would be the best time to send in her other clone, and have it save the day.

Gai and Kakashi were back to back.

"Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"What?" Came the reply.

"It doesn't look like we'll make it." He said simply.

"Too true, too true." Kakashi shook his head as he deflected an attack from a clone; they were very resilient against the ninja's constant attacks.

"What do you say, if we go down, we're taking him with us?"

"Let's protect our students." Kakashi replied, getting ready for a sacrificial win. Though it practically killed him already to die in a sacrifice with 'the Gai' himself. Angels would flee from them and his green-ness the moment they got up there, he bet.

Hang on, question, do angels allow green leotards? Or would they, being Ninja, go down there?

Nah, The devil himself would kick him out and send him up to heaven just to get away from his green leotarded youthfullness.

* * *

Now let's just say that little train of thought was going through every single one of their brains (minus the dieing next to Gai thing), Sasuke and Lee were deciding to do it together (A/n: one, not like THAT! pervs. but the self sacrifice thing, and another thing, THOSE TWO? I crack me up, now, onward and upward!), and the rest were thinking only them dieing. 

Let's just also say that none of them got to initiate any of their little suicide missions.

For a tree suddenly sprouted up from the ground and wrapped around the 'real' sound ninja, and started crushing it.

"Auhhhhhhhg!" 'He' said, just before 'he' was literally completely covered by the tree/plant, none of the nin was visible to anyone. They heard muffled screams that stopped quickly as the plant suddenly constricted in on itself, and the sound of crunching bones followed. The enemy was dead.

Lee and Naruto ran over to Korochi and untied her shaking form. She was in shock, or so they thought. She was really trying hard not to laugh and instead make it look like she was traumatized. It was working.

(remember, the 'ninja' that is now 'dead' was a clone, and it reverted back to the hair almost immediately after it 'died', even though it really doesn't feel _real_ pain, only a much less intense sort of it..._lucky them_)

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, rather quietly, which was surprising to everyone.

Korochi shook and glared at the tree, as if the ninja could still feel her sight. In truth she was mad at her clone, that cheek thing was uncalled for! And even though it was her, and had her sense of humor, she still wouldn't forgive it.

"N-no...i'm n-not okay. That, that-thing tried to kidnap me!" she shook harder, and curled up into a tighter ball, hands wrapped around her legs, and her head on her knees.

Iruka walked over to her, a little shakily, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"What happened here?" He asked. "I was out walking when I saw this fight."

"A ninja kidnapped her in an attempt to get us to follow, far enough away so that there would be no chance of help, where he proceeded to attack." Kakashi said, eye as lazy as ever, reading one of his many 'Icha Icha Paradise' books.

"I see, in that case I will have to take miss...?"

"K-kono..." she hid her grin by turning it into a grimace, knowing that otherwise, the Byukagan user would have seen it.

"Albright then Kono-san, i'll take you to the hokage and she can sort this out, you might need some protection for the next few days. Though I doubt it, if that ninja was just using you as random bait..." He helped her stand, and they walked off.

"Continue with your training! I'll take care of her!" He called out as they vanished from view in between the trees.

They continued training.

"Good job clone, you can leave now." Her clone grinned and poofed, there was no longer an Iruka standing there, but a hair with blood smeared on it, which disintegrated rather quickly to dust.

Whistling as she went, Korochi hopped through the trees. Out of the ninja's range of sense.

_Damn, that was a close call._

She sighed and whistled as she walked into the city of Konoha, now looking for her team, apparently having forgotten all about them deciding on a meeting place. (A/n: she hadn't, she just really wanted to see more of the city, and knew her team would not risk going after her. Man, she's evil)

* * *

-------------back to teams, hers, of course-------------

* * *

"Awwww, Itaku-sensei, when will she get here? She knows we're not able to go into the city, or else we'll rouse suspicion of some kind!" The same blonde one from before whined, before digging into his beef Ramen from his pack. 

"She'll be fine. She's good at averting suspicion, as you very well know, kid" Came the reply, which only succeeded in making the blonde one growl into his food.

"She could get hurt." Kashi said, while reading her current article of attention 'Icha Icha Violence', Her visible eye curving upward in a grin, while she thought '_Oooh, I don't think kids are an option any more...'_ though no one, not even Nuken, had been able to see what it was she was reading, nor would they ever. Only Korochi had seen any of them, and that was because of her Byukagan. Snd there really wasn't anything not onorthodox that she could do to the girl for that.

"I don't think we'll do any good here, just sitting around." A different member of the group said, petting a small little red-furred dog in her lap.

"We can't do anything anyways" Itaku grumbled out. It truly was no fair, the only one who had a true mode of secrecy in the city was the one they needed to get out without going in themselves. And it didn't help that they couldn't figure out where she was in the first place.

"Time passes slowly when you try to force it to go faster, so just do something smart for once and watch a few clouds." A girl sporting a long black pony tail which tapered into a bright pale blonde at the ends thatwent into little curlssighed out. "Besides, any of us girls can go in and get her if it really needs be, but we don't need to, so we won't."

"Arg! Why can't ONE of you go? She needs to get back here!" The owner of the voice was left unknown.

"Because, we like to torture you." came the feminine reply, from all the girls.

There was a collective groan, and Nuken was now strapped to a tree with a chakra rope, as he had tried to get away.

"You could at least use your mind powers to find her..." This male voice was not the one that had yelled out earlier, but a calm and reasonably deadly one.

"No." It was final; the guys were going to die of boredom and worry.

* * *

Strange how the girls don't really care about that right now, maybe they know something the men cough sorry, BOYS don't? Find out in chapter five... 

Naruto: That's a not too bad chapter, but one problem... there wasn't enough of me in there!

Me: What about my other chapters then?

Naruto:Any part without me in it sucked! I'm the greatest ninja ever! You've got to have me in it for anything to be good!

Me: -_Stalks towards unsuspecting prey with a very scary glint in her eyes, and a fake plastic cheerleader smile strapped on_- Narutoooooooo...

Naruto: Eep! -_Simply put, runs_-

Well, that's it for now! later!

Anyone know that song Dorey in 'Finding Nemo' sings?

I've got it stuck in my head while editing this on the edit/preview page.

_Just keep swimming,  
Just keep swimming,  
Just keep swimming,  
Swimming song._

Argh! Can't... get...song...out! Shukaku! come here! get this song out of my head!

Lat-_swimminig-_er!


	5. Ch5 Drama queen? Tomboy!

Wahooo! chapter five!(late, but still)And guess what!

Shukaku: What?

Me: Shukaku's here!

Shukaku: Well, that was redundant.

Me: Be quiet! You're helping me host the next few of em if i do more today!

Shukaku: oh joy. Remind me _why_ i can't kill you right this very moment and lick your blood off my claws?

Me: Cause i pulled you out of Gaara for this, speaking of which, i'm not sure he's gonna wake up any time soon for me to put him back in ya, and you're as trapped in here as any little demon like yourself could be. This is my authoress' world! and i'm running it! -to prove it, authoress takes a large torch, and throws it underwater, and it _keeps going_, then turns blue, and then into a fish that swims onto her plate- Yum! I was getting a little hungry!

Shukaku: ...**O**_.o_...

Me: alright, before i forget;  
Don't Own Naruto And Co.  
Clear enough for you?  
Though if i could just borrow one of the hotties for a day or two... Nah, better idea, Get Lee, more likekidnap him, and give him an extreme makeover! Kyuubi style!

Well, now that i've divulged one of **my **probably ultra creepy fantasies, the story!

* * *

-------------With Korochi------------------- 

She was humming contentedly as she walked throughout the streets; she was currently talking to her sensei and squad F, what they called the girls when it was just them all on a mission. (A/n: a little bit complicated, but I'll try to explain. There are the two squads of four, each with a sensei, and their three students. Then, if the Hokage so wishes, and or the mission calls for it; the girls will all get together and fight, while they guys usually had a distraction job or something, the girls were squad F, and the guys squad M, _very_ original. but anywhoo, they have also been called in to make one team, with two sharp minds and two ways of thinking from the senseis, and the collective strength from their students. This was called team Jinx, as the girls decided they liked it, and it fit. Plus the guys couldn't make them change their minds, and when they did, the one with mind powers made them go jump in a lake. More later.)

She was so engrossed in a little conversation that she didn't notice the smirk on her face.

It was scaring alot of passers by and little children, but mostly thepassers by.

"_So, what happened to him? He still tied to the tree?_" She asked, laughing in her head.

She didn't have time to find the answer, for she had to 'stumble' and narrowly miss being impaled by a kunai in the chest, instead, it got her in the arm.

"Ow!" She cried out, gripping her arm and wincing more than she normally would. Citizens were not supposed to be able to stand pain like a ninja.

"Hello there, glad to see you survived." She stiffened, she knew that voice. Turning her head, she prayed to any and all beings, spirits, ancestors, deities, and even demons, that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Crappola,

It was.

"W-what...Who are you?" She asked, making her voice fearful, there were Konoha ninja right in this area, and she couldn't blow her cover even now.

She always was a determined little drama-tomboy, minus the little part by now, no matter how much her dad thought otherwise...( A/n: awwwww, she's daddy's little girl! sweet!)

"Hmmmm. You don't remember me? I thought you would. Oh well, makes my job all the more enjoyable." He laughed, she winced as she moved her arm the slightest bit, but didn't try to pull out the Kunai, a citizen wouldn't try to do that, it would hurt too much.

"I have no clue who you are; i've lived here most all of my life." She stated, her hair, in its current style, hiding the small veins on her temple, the mark that she was using her Byukagan. She hid her chakra from view as well, for obvious reasons.

She smirked inwardly as she saw the perfect team to come to her rescue.

"Come with me quietly and there will be no harm to these people in this area." He stepped forwards, hand outstretched as if he was helping her up off the ground.

_'These people in this area...that doesn't say anything about anywhere over two feet from where I'm standing...bastard'_ She gritted her teeth. '_I'll show him harm!_' She stopped herself, this needed tact, not brute force and violence, however much she would have liked that better...

"Never, you inconceivable, unbelievable, undeniably idiotic bastard! I don't want anything to do with someone I don't know, who has taken it into his head that he wants to kidnap me!" She screamed at him, very uncharacteristic.

Riiiiiiiiiight...

At the moment she stopped speaking, a Kunai whizzed past her and into the Sound ninja from the future's hand.

He whirled around and brought out two Kunai, one which he imbedded into the leg of a young girl behind him, the other was now lodged into a tree, where mere moments before, there had been a male ninja with black spiky hair and fangs.

They battled on for a while, but it wasn't too long before it was clear to Korochi that future sound was going to win. So she did the only thing she, a noble ninja of the leaf, could do in that situation.

She cheated. (A/n: Oh yeah, noble ninja, alright.)

Her chakra went into the ground, fully undetectable under its surface, and stopped right where the enemy was standing. They were currently at a standoff, the Konoha ninja, both of that team and not, were all trying to think of a plan of attack.

She smirked in her mind as she and her own team laughed at the images she was sending to them. This fight would be over in three...

Two...

One...

Her chakra forced itself up through the soles of his feet, no one noticed he couldn't move yet, and the standoff stayed that way for a few moments.

The now rampantchakra formed into tiny sickle like spikes, running through his bloodstream. Every few moments they struck near a major muscle or tendon, making sure he knew exactly what she'd do to him if he tried to move for another attack. He turned and glared at her, she released his feet.

"You." She looked frightened to everyone but him; he could see the evil smirk in her eyes. She had known him all along, she hadn't lost a bit of memory, it was a stupid trick! "I'll get you later." He grolwed out.

Oh, how he hated the female race right then, especially hers.(1)

He darted away, taking all but the team with him. Nearly stumbling in relief when he got too far for her attack to work.

"Hey, you okay?" The one with fangs asked, while his dog licked her hand. She smiled at them. Partly because he looked kinda cute like that, and partly because she had been able to completely hide her chakra from all of them.

"Yeah, my arm hurts a lot though." As if to emphasize it she winced. (A/n: it **was** to emphasize it. That girl is as good a manipulator as Ino!)

"Here, let me take care of that." He put his hand gently on the kunai's handle while she buried her hand into Akamaru's fur. "This is going to hurt a bit." He warned, then pulled. She made the mistake of not crying out when it left her skin, but did wince, so it went unnoticed.

"Thanks" she gasped out like a dying Juliet. Her own teammates' laughter apparent in her mind as she over-dramatized the entire bit.

"Here, let us take you to the hospital." Their sensei said, glancing about as if she expected the ninja to come back.

"No, I'm fine, I know where it is, I work there part time sometimes." She said, getting up without using her hands. "Go on, there must be something important that you're going to miss by helping me even more than you already have." She wanted to giggle, this was awfully funny.

"Alright, only if you can make it though..." Asuma said, scrutinizing her carefully. "But are you sure you work there? I mean, usually only ninjas or really old doctorsdo."

_Oh crap, double triple shit. Forgot about that._ "Oh yes, usually that's true, but I don't do the hard stuff, I just wash laundry and clean up rooms after a patient has left or something like that. I don't think I'd last long if I had to take care of an injured and or delirious ninja." She laughed, though she made it look like it pained her. "Well, gotta go!" She held her arm with just the right amount of pressure to keep it from bleeding out onto the streets, assuring Asuma that she did know a bit about medical procedures, and left.

"Alright team, new assignment, we must go on reconnaissance and check to make sure that ninja has gone for sure, then straight to the Hokage and give him the details on this attack, then we will meet up with the others."

* * *

(1) How he hated the female race right then, especially hers, that means that he hates female ninjas the most. In case any of you got as confused as i got when i re-read that. 

Well, that's it for now! Hope to hear a few reviews from some, if not all of you!

Shukaku: Do it, i like her a little bit, she makes that pervert cringe.

Me: Yeah! and he's our next person too! Now that you mention it!

Shukaku: Oh joy...

Me: Well you can just think on how i'm gonna take care of that one, so until then, later!

Oh, and see that little purple button down there at the bottom? Click it and review! I don't care if it's just telling me to update, or that you do or don't like it, just do it! Though i would like it if you'd ask questions, tell me about the timeline if i'm messing with it too much(can you do that?),or give me some tips...alot of tips...

Bye!


	6. Ch6 Suspicions

(This is a re-done chapter! Thanks to my twister, i noticed a fatal flaw in my work! I switched Kurenai and Asuma around! So now Kurenaiis the girl, and Asuma is the boy again, Though they really are far to young to be a boy and girl. Anywhoo, nothing else is changed, just telling ya! Now here's this fic's chappie!) 

Hey'yal! (wow, i sound like Chuu(YYH), i'll fix that, hang on...) How's it been? This is the second chapter today! and let me just say: Yeah! do the wave! -sand comes up, and as said, does a wave-

Well, like i said, Shukaku's here! Again! But now it's time to meet... the pervert! Our 'fave' peeping-tom, Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: What! It's reasearch!

Me:... -_takes BIIIIIGGGGG stick and whacks him with it_- eh, it's not as good as the GNOD, but i don't have the rights tothat.

Shukaku: GNOD?

Me: Giant Newspaper Of Doom, very effective, but not mine; that belongs to an awesome authoress, (and i haven't asked for it, so i can't, and won't, use it) as Naruto is not mine, (though i do use him), nor any of his friends. -_cries_-

Shukaku: ...- _Sweatdrop_- i'll start the story now...

* * *

-------------Hokage's----------------------

IfKurenai was surprised at all to see all of the other teams there, she didn't show it. They all waited patiently (A/n: Yeah right, some of those guys were born with 'no patience' and 'patience is dead' tattooed on their foreheads!) as Ino recalled her part of a strange encounter with a girl who had brown hair she had met in the streets, and who had apparently been a civilian, but had tripped over a rock that wasn't there just in time to knock Ino over and cause her to narrowly avoid being impaled by a kunai in the neck.

"And she turned a corner and left, but when I went to say thank you, she was gone, and it was as if she didn't have any chakra whatsoever. Even though all civilians have _some_ chakra in them."

Naruto spoke up before the Hokage had a chance to reply.

"Ne, Baa-chan! What about us! There was a sound nin that attacked us by kidnapping a girl and using her as bait to get us to follow and tried to kill us! If Iruka-sensei hadn't been there, we would have been done for for sure!"

Just then Iruka walked in himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto; I was here all day, helping Hokage-sama with her filing" he gave an invouluntary shudder.

"And I can attest to that, baka." Tsunade bonked Naruto none to gently on the head.

"Wait, Hokage-sama! This girl was injured too! In her arm like she had been struck by a kunai!" Ino yelled, trying to get her point across, what it was, she didn't know.

Kurenai stiffened. "Tsunade-sama, I believe we have a rather large problem here." She started, shutting up both with her glare. "That girl that Ino was talking about sounds a lot like the one Naruto was talking about, and also like the one we saw, and you shouldalso know a ninja that saw her get that wound. She stumbled at the perfect moment and instead of hitting her in the heart, where it was aimed; it hit her in the right arm."

"Great, we need to find her then."Asuma said nonchalantly, puffing at his cigarette.

"I knew it." Neji said, and Tenten gave him an embarrassed and apologetic look.

"Sorry, we thought she was just a civilian." She sighed. "Guess we were wrong."

"Well, don't just stand there! Go find her!" Tsunade cried, and they were gone in a flash, none of them wanting to incur her wrath.

---------Back with Korochi-----------

She whistled, very pleased with herself, her arm was bandaged, and she had decided to go to her team at last, before one of the guys managed to slip away.(again, thankfully their little fox boy was captured after he managed to go around four feet down the cliff. He still has rope marks where they hauled him up by the neck a little hard)

She had managed to save Ino, her friend's mom, while she was shopping in the market with her team for a low ranked mission. She was almost surprised that Shikamaru hadn't noticed it, but he was to busy looking at the clouds and trying to tell Chouji that they should get going in as few words as possible at the stand across the street.

She had disappeared from there fast when she felt his gaze on her and her bleeding arm. After that she had wrapped it the first chance she got, which was about a block away in Ino's parent's flower shop itself. She was very glad that they weren't ninjas, and therefore hadn't noticed her quick entrance and exit, or the smell of blood.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the little white dog till she about tripped over it.

"Eep!" She stumbled and verbally cursed her luck. "What did I trip on now?" She whined, turning to look at the object of disapproval. When she saw it was Akamaru however, she grinned at him.

"Hey there little guy!" She cooed at him. "Thanks for you and your friends saving me. I seem to have had the worst luck today." Her eyes brightened a little and she rummaged through her groceries sack. "Here! A treat for helping me!" She giggled as he took the doggie treat. "I have to admit, dogs are some of my fave animals, so I always buy doggie treats whenever I can, just in case I meet one, since I don't have on of my own just yet." She sighed thoughtfully. "Though I must admit, foxes are up there too, almost a tie. Especially a certain little one, he makes me laugh so hard sometimes."

Getting up from her squatting position, she patted him on the head. "See you later!" Walking off, she wondered what Kiba was doing leaving Akamaru to wander, or maybe he had been sent to check up on her, and see if she was alright? Oh well, she didn't care.

She started up her whistling again, and walked down the street.

* * *

I think i'll end it here, what do you two think?

Jiraiya: I think it is a lovely idea! Fitting for such a lovely lady!

Me:...-_raises eybrow_- you are an idiot to call me that_(lovely_? please, you are my **breakfast** boy...on second thought, i'll pass), specially since you can't see me in there.

Shukaku: Yes, he is. -_finishes tapeing box that our perv-sannin is currently trapped in, and licks some stamps_- But that makes this all the more interesting...-_sticks stamps on box in a zig-zag pattern_-

Me: -_shoves box into tiny mailbox, and shuts it._- Yes, it does, doesn't it. Now i think i'll just wait for the mailman a bit... -_whistles_-

Well, bye all! Review!


	7. Ch7 Crazy letters

(Creepy voice) ...I'm baaaaack...

Yup! it's me! The one that strikes fear into the hearts of those who fear me! Which happens to be a few! Of those people, there are some i never knew!

Hey, that rhymed, as well as didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Now that that's done, we have a new guest-star! who goes by the name of--

Shukaku: **Why** am i still here?

Me: Because i like you, alot.

Shukaku: -_shudders_- I don't think i like that thought...

Me: Anywhoo, our new guest-star is the konoha's very own, Kakashi!

Gai: HELLO FAIR AUTHORESS! I AM HERE BECAUSE I BESTED THAT SORRY NINJA KAKASHI IN A GAME OF RO-SHAM-BO! I AM TRULY THE GREATEST!

Me: ...O.**o**... oh no...I'm gonna need a bigger stick...-rustles are heard- Got one! -wields a tree, which has been soaked in gasoline and lit with a torch, and is now being swung at the said green suited Jounin- Aiiiieeeee! Take that! You Kakashi stalling, Green leotard wearing, abombination to fashion! Just wait till i call them! -stops pursuit of green beast to dial a special # on her cell- they're coming for you! just you wait you idiot!

Gai: WHAT HAVE I DONE TO UPSET THIS LITTLE FLOWER SO! I SHALL REPENT FOR MY SINS BY DEDICATING MYSELF TO SEE HER HAPPY!

Me: Oh crap, i hope, i reaaaaallly hope, that those two get here soon.

Shukaku: -currently using sand as a shield to help authoress against the geen...thing. (why, you may ask? cause he's out of Gaara, and is a sentient being now!(sentient means smart, or something like that) And cause it's the authoress' world right here right now, so there! and she wants him to protect her! Nya! Take that Orochimaru! Kiss my white american behind! And go back to your hole!)

...O.o...

I think i'll just start the story now, i've got to get off some of this sugar.

They never told me icecream could be so damaging(if only temprorarily)to the brain if eaten in large quantities, so, i gnored them, and still ignore them.

* * *

"See? She just tripped over him! She might not be an enemy ninja!" Hissed a bug in Shino's jacket. He was berated by thousands of others mere moments later.

They had found her with Akamaru's nose and her scent on the kunai which Kiba had held onto.

"We don't know if she's a ninja or not, but if she is, I doubt she's an enemy!" Lee stated in a forceful whisper. "Her lovely youthfulness is strong! she could not be bad!"

"Well, there's nothing to do but watch her for a bit longer." Kakashi stated dully, flipping a page in his book.

"Alright guys, move out!" Hinata was the first to move on her sensei's orders, the others followed her, keeping in a safe range, just in case she really was a ninja.

* * *

Korochi laughed as a butterfly tickled her chin. She didn't know that Shino had sent it for info. She also hadn't noticed the ninjas following her, too engrossed in her achievements.

"Oh, I wish that the world could be upside down!" She sang, walking through the training field with almost no sense of direction, then turning around halfway into it, realizing the direction she was just going. She needed to get into the house that she wanted. She had rented it out just after her little skirmish with Gai's and Kakashi's teams, she needed a pretense.

"Then I'd laugh my cares away!" She belted it out, very uncharacteristically like her.

"And say! Whoop-ay!" She laughed at the craziness of it. Well, she _had_ just made it up off the top of her head, so she'd forgive herself for it, later.

Starting into another song, she thought about the words only after they left her mouth.

"While walking down the street,

I didn't know who I'd meet.

But then I met, someone who knows,

The power of Youthfulness! And how it glows!

And I found myself saying, O-oh no!"

She stopped and looked behind her; she could have sworn she had heard a loud thump as something hit the ground, really, reallyhard.

Shrugging, she walked away, leaving a laughing Naruto barely able to hold in his guffaws.

She finally made it to 'her' new house, and stepped in like she'd done it millions of times before. It was on the edge of Konoha, and a nice secluded one at that.

She set down her groceries in the kitchen and sighed, long days are not her thing.

She turned and thought an evil thought, by now she had noticed that Neji was in the area, though she couldn't sense anyone else, she didn't think there were, he was just paranoid and trying to prove himself right.

She knew her own father well enough for that.

She got to her desk and pulled out a sheet of floral printed paper, intending to write a fake letter to her 'cousins' or someone, just to piss off the past Neji and to make some 'impressions' on him.

Grabbing a pen, and inconspicuously making sure she was in clear view of the window, so he didn't even have touse his Byukagan to see it, she wrote.

_Dear Kuno-kun, _

_How ya been? I hope it's been fun for you, but I've been miserable today. Hope it hasn't rained too much in Mist. Though in truth, I feel like it should be here. _

_I was almost kidnapped by some strange guy, a ninja I think, though his head-band-thingie wasn't the same as Konoha's, so I have no clue where he came from, actually, I think it was a sound guy, yeah, pretty sure of that. I think I was bait, me; bait. I have never been so humiliated in my lie, nor have I been so mad. If my life wasn't at stake right then, I think I would have kicked him in the balls, **hard**. In fact, I don't know why I didn't kick him in the balls anyways. _

_As it is, I managed out alive, though I did get a kunai to my arm today, don't think I've ever been so happy to have been a normal citizen, rather than a ninja, they have to deal with that all the time. _

_Well, bored and ticked, _

_Kono _

She started another letter, this time to someone new. Now that she'd even went so far to write she wasn't a ninja in clear view so any spiers (cough-Neji-cough) could see, she felt like messing with a few heads, even if the only one she could get right then was Neji's (A/n: oh, how pleased she'd be if she took the time to search out for any other chakra sources.)

_Dear Fumika, _

_Hey girlfriend, how's the sand? I've been wanting to ask you, next week (after receiving this of course, on the 25th), you think you could get an escort here? The others already will, for my party, I just hope you don't make your escorts mad before you made it here. _

_I would not be surprised if they tainted your drink and you were stuck in the bathroom like last time. _

_Well, sincerely psyched, _

_Mwa._

A few more letters, each to a different ninja village, till she got to her last one, sound. She was having too much fun to stop now, the grin practically cracking her face in two. Mentally of course, her oustide expression had barely changed from one of concentration.

_Dear Mica, _

_Heeeeyyy! I just got attacked and an attempted kidnapping here! I can't believe you still live there! Sound is **not** a safe place for ya girl!. _

She almost laughed at the fluctuation of surprised and suspicious chakra coming from directly outside her window.

_I want, no, I **demand** that you get out of there while you still have your life and blood! They wouldn't care if a civilian left would they? I think not. I'll even let you crash at my pad here, till you find a place of your own. You can leave now, when you receive this letter, which should be on the 12th and be here a week before anyone else is for my party! _

_I think you wouldn't need any more coaxing, but just in case... _

_The only thing that saved me from getting killed twice by the stupid guys was Konoha ninja! I don't think I've ever been glad to meet one! The second time, I met a really nice dog, a cute white one (Hint hint girl! A wonderful gift for me would be! Blankity blankity-arf!) And I had to go to the hospital, to get my arm wrapped. I hate kunai now, a lot. In fact, i hate all sharp and pointy objects, especially needles._

_The first time though, and I am saving the best for last, was when I got kidnapped by some stupid ninja who **used me as **_**bait**_ for other ninja so he (I _think _it was a he) could try to kill them. I don't need to say how I felt about THAT now do I? _

_Well, I was saved by those ninja, and a new one, don't know any of their names, though one of them reminded me of a certain foxy brat, you know the one i'm talking about. Though I liked this guy better. Anywhoo, I needed to tell someone, one of the guys that saved me, also was staring at me moments before I got kidnapped. He was a Hyuuga, I could tell from those eyes. _

_I need to ask, do you think that Hyuuga's are perverts too? I mean come on. Their special thing is too disgusting to even talk about, though I will elaborate for you. _

She smirked in her head.

_Byukagan; see through stuff, is that not perverted? _

A tree dropped a few very large acorns outside her window.

_Well, here's to seeing you in a few weeks, and I aint taking no for an answer! The last party was at your place, so the next is gonna be here! And all of us will come and hunt you down if you don't show! _

_Yours, mine, and everyone's _

_Me _

She finished that and sealed it, yawning as she went to bed. She had no intention of sending it now, too late, or tomorrow, Sunday. She mentally told her friends she was going to bed for the night, and to have fun under the stars, which they all replied (well, all but the boys) night to you too, and the mind girl ended the connection.

* * *

There! How do you like it? I hope it meets standards!

Shukaku: I though Kakashi was supposed to be here?

Me: -grumbles- don't remind me. I'll kill the next thing that is, or is wearing the colorgreen, that i see.

-Kakashi strides in, clad in his regular clothes, and the dark _green_ jounnin vest-

Me: Eheh heh heh... -sweatdrops- i think i'll just take that statement back now...

Kakashi: Sorry i'm late, i got lost on the road of life... Oh yeah, and this hideous green thing knocked me into a river so i had to go home and change.

Me: Kyaaaaa! I forgive you! -glomps-

Shukaku: I thought you hated perverts...

Me: Kakashi's an intelectual, so it cancels the other out. Jiraiya has no brains in his head, plus he's not an 'aitch-ohh-tee' HOT Bishie! ANd our silver haired jounin just so happens to be one!

Kakashi: Aitch ohh tee?

Me: AitchH, ohhO, and teeT. H-O-T HOT! --renews glomp-power Kakashi turns an interesting shade of blue and red as his eyes curve into happy yet nervousupside down Us--

Kakashi: Air would be nice, though i ain't complaining. Much.

Me: I'll ignore that last part --releases hotbishi--

Now peeps, i wanna read some reviews here! Please and thank you!


	8. Ch8 Naruto and Ramen!

Hey'yal! How's it been?

Shukaku: We're by-passing most of this beginning part now, so later!

Me: Story time! -sits on the floor on a cushion.waits a bit, before glaring at Shukaku, who sighs and moves to the big comfy chair and starts reading from the book of the authoress's memory--

Shukaku: -with feeling, he already learned the 'no monotone voices' lesson- It was the next day, really late...

* * *

Korochi yawned and got up, stretching her tired limbs, except for her right arm. 

Glancing at the clock, she jaw-dropped, before getting up and screaming at herself none to softly.

"Damn it! I was supposed to start my new job today! No! I can't be late!" She seriously liked her new job, even if it was a pretense.

She showered and ran out the door, muffin in one hand, apron in the other.

Finally reaching her destination, she panted, she might have gone a bit faster than she should have, for a citizen and all, but she truly was going to be late. And pretenses were pretenses.

Besides, she liked her 'new' place of employment.

Grinning at her boss, she put on her apron, swallowing the last bits of muffin in her mouth, before going to stand at the counter.

Her first customer was Naruto.

* * *

Flash back about three seconds_

* * *

Hey guys! She's got a job at Ichakaru's!" Naruto cried, they had all watched her all night, the Hokage's orders, after hearing about her letters to every single village. She would be in danger if anyone else found out about her group of friends. And they could use her to find Orochimaru's too, if what her last letter said meant what she thought it did. Besides the Hyuugas are perverts thing. She had been to a party at her friend's' house in sound. This meant she could be part of an infiltration mission. Without her knowledge of course. _

_"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura hissed, but it was too late. He was already inside the stand, sitting down and ordering. _

* * *

End three second ago flashback

* * *

"Hello there! What would you like to eat?" Korochi asked, smiling. 

"One beef and one miso ramen!" He cried, happy as can be.

"Gotcha little fox-boy! Coming right up!" She saw him stiffen when she said that. Oh crap.

"What's wrong? Oh! I'm sorry! Do you not like being called that?" She asked, her eyes on the verge of rather largeglassy tears. "I didn't realize you might not like that nickname!" He brightened.

"Oh no! If you want to call me that!" Other random ninja filed in, for breakfast apparently(a/n: really! Ramen as breakfast? Are these ninja _trying_ to kill themselves?). "But why call me that?" He was a little suspicious, she may have been very nice, but she still had called him a fox, that meant that she might know the reason behind that little nickname, and that would not only be bad (the decree of no telling or you die, and the fact that she's to young to have been there when it happened) for one reason, but for the other of she might not really like him.

"Cause I like you and you're cute the way you remind me of a pet fox I once had when I was little, always so happy and fun!" That worked.

"Okay!" She smiled at him.

"Alright then, I need to do my job, be back in a bit!" she walked over to the rest of Naruto's team, and the other three teams, as well as some random ninja.

When she was done, she gave everyone their food, and Naruto his third helpings, a bowl each of miso, regular, and shrimp.

Everyone else was satisfied, and Naruto was only starting on the first bowl, so she had a thought.

She disappeared inside the kitchen and came back out as Naruto was finishing off his last bowl.

"Two Chicken ramen please!" He called out.

"Wait a second Naruto, would you try this? I made it myself; I call it 'breakfast ramen six', this one's on the house."

He eyed it eagerly as she set it down in front of him. She moved off and was sincerely nervous as to how he would like it. Only Nuken had ever known she could cook, and she had never made this for anyone but herself. She guessed that having a mom that was awesome with weapons; which made **her** that way, being her daughter and inheriting those insatiable genes for oogling a good weapon she just saw in a shop (her dad was freaked out by this once, but decided it was better than having her oogling boys like some _other_ girls she knew, and happened to be _friends_ with) and knowing how to use them well made her deft with her 'weapons' in the kitchen, plus her dad's patience and attention to detail had rubbed of on her, making her a pretty good cook, if she did say so herself, but she only cooked for herself. How would other people like it? She was too shy about her closely guarded secret to tell anyone, almost her only real big secret (well, big for her),to have them try her food. But she figured that the ramen lover would tell her the truth, as was his brash nature, and he wasn't even from her time. When she got back she could pretend she wasn't that girl he met that day, easy.

And he'd forget about it anyways later too, hopefully...

"Mmm!" He exclaimed, and she was brought back out of her trance to stare at him and wonder what he had said, his mouth _was _full of ramen at that moment.

She ran back to the kitchen before he could swallow and came back out with the two chickens, setting them down before him and going off to get other orders. There were quite a few more people now, in fact, a lot.

So Ichiraku's was as popular with ninja in the past as it was in the future.

She reminisced about what all was in 'breakfast ramen six' as she went, her memorization skills picture perfect. She hoped she hadn't put anything in there that he wouldn't like.

_'Let's see, egg dumplings and noodles made of special potato batter; to resemble hash-browns, and soup made of thick vegetable stock mixed in with some paprika and ... made it more like...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a kunai imbedding itself into her bowl as she passed behind Naruto. That was purely reflexive, she had sensed it coming a few seconds ahead and her body moved in its own accord to stop it, all the while still keeping her lookinglike a normal citizen.

"Eep!" She let out a small squeak, as some pork ramen spilled out of the crack in the wooden bowl onto the floor.

Ninja were all suddenly alert, and she just stared at the kunai. Her mind was whirling, but not with thoughts a normal citizen would have. '_That almost hit Naruto!_' She wailed into her mind, thankful for once of her special ability brought about by her mother's hidden bloodline mixed with her father's known one. (a/n: you'll see! Later, of course)

An Akatsuki member stood there, framed in the entrance by the light glinting off a window. She narrowed her eyes at him. It was a sound ninja of Orochimaru's from the future that had come back with them, dressed in his Akatsuki clothes, which were 'rightfully' his till he disbanded from them and joined the snake-hole.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" She hissed, causing some of them to become suspicious. "That almost hurt (A/n: would have done freakin more than that!) Foxy! (as if they weren't suspicious _enough_, she just **_has_** to call him a fox) Don't just come into someone's establishment and try to hurt customers you jackass! Or else I'll have you thrown out!" that just made it apparent to everyone else that she didn't know who he was, or what she was doing. Though if her dad were here, the future one of course, that knew who she freakin was, he'd get her for cussing. Heeeyyyy... she could use that to her advantage...-_snicker_-

* * *

Just call me Cliff! 

Wait, please don't, Ashen Rose, or AR, is good. i like my name.

Shukaku: -takes a sqig of water- that was a long talk. Now anyone ready for the next one?

Me: Yeah, but hey, i noticed something, we have no guests today. Kinda strange, ain't it?

Shukaku: Ain't ain't a word, so i ain't gonna say it!

Me: O.O... I think i'll stop messing with your dialogue now...

Shukaku: Gee, ya think?

Review people! Tell me what-cha think! and tell me if there's something that can be fixed! Minus scrapping it!


	9. Ch9 How'd He Like His Ramen?

Hey! Scienceboy! this one's for you!

Shukaku: -jealous glares-

Me: Awwwww, loook, isn't he soo cute when he gets all overprotective? I'm so glad i altered that much of him when i pulled him in here!

Shukaku: If you hadn't, i'd be killing you right now.

Me: O_.o_ I'll just start the story now, BTW, Later on, i'm thinking about another guest for a chappie! Maybe Itachi! The sexy Bishi of Akatsuki!(Kisame's a close second cause he's got the gills. Didara just looks too much likea girl to count.)

* * *

"I doubt you could have me thrown out little miss. Though I must say, that was a lucky save. I guess bowls are not the best objects to hit." He turned and was gone in moments, a strange transportation jutsu that none of them could follow (cepting the one that wasn't going to follow for her own little 'civilian' reasons, and you must hate this right now, how...not cliche, but melodramatic, no big fights...yet).

"Are you alright?" Korochi turned to Naruto worriedly. "That almost hit you! If I ever see him again, I'll give that guy a piece of my mind!" She heard a small chuckle.

"What?" She snapped.

"That was an Akatsuki member, a ruthless ninja, he could kill you in the blink of an eye, I doubt you would be able to give him a piece of your mind." That same random ninja who laughedspoke.

"As if! Have you ever heard of the little phrase 'Hell hat no fury like that of a woman's scorn'? Well, that doesn't just go for ninja women ya know!" She slammed his ramen down a little hard, as well as slipping in something from her sleeve.

A something that made him go running to the bathrooms moments after eating a spoonful.

Gawd, she loved super fast laxatives, _a lot_.

"I don't think he's heard of the other one, 'don't piss the cook' either." She said to Naruto as the ninja fled for another bathroom, the Ichiraku's bathrooms conveniently out of order, till she took the sign down moments after he left. (Wait, how'd they get up there so fast? She better tone down her ninja-ness a bit)

"Haha! Good one!" Naruto exclaimed, before his face became a mix of worried fear. "Wait, did you do that to me?" He asked.

"Oh! Of course not!" She cried. "He just made me so mad! Civilians aren't worthless, or else why would ninjas live in a city? The civilians are the ones that grow the food, and make andsell the goods that ninjas need, and it would be too risky to have to go and buy food and special goodsfrom nearby villages, so they have to protect us. For _your guys'_ **own** well being." She grinned, remembering her essay on that very same subject she had had to do only days before she used that scroll and came to the past.

"Wow! That's right! I guess I never thought about it that way!" He grinned at her.

"Not many ninja ever do, but it's still nice to let the really arrogant ones know their place when they get out of line." She looked at his now empty bowls.

"So... how was it?" She asked, looking pointedly at the empty bowl of 'breakfast ramen six'.

"The ramen? It was great! But why call it 'breakfast ramen six'?"

"Cause there's at leastfive other breakfast ramens I have made before." That floor must have been real interesting, cause that was what she was staring at.

"Wow!Five more! Can I try them?"

She blushed and stammered out. "W-well, n-n-not right now...I don't have the ingredients here, he only had the few I needed for this one by c-chance..." '_Great, now I'm stuttering like aunt Hina-chan used to before she married... I really wish I could just stop that._'

"Alright then! Maybe you can make them for me for lunch when I come back here!" He exclaimed happily.

"Naruto!" She laughed, "Breakfast ramen for lunch wouldn't be as good as lunch ramen for lunch!" She stopped herself, blushing as she looked at the floor, her tongue now tasting very nice as she clamped on it with her incisors. His charismatic energy had caused her to become too open and she had blurted that out.

"There's lunch ramen?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah..." She blushed harder. 'Damn him and his foxy-cuteness-puppy-dog-pout!'

"Then we'll have to come here and try it then, won't we, Naruto?" Kakashi stepped in, his visible eye smiling. "For now we should leave, we have a small mission to do, right guys?" He left, as well as the other teams. She looked at the napkin with its hastily scrawled note by Naruto and almost grinned.

_I'll see you at lunch! Iruka-sensei is paying for my breakfast!_

She made her face almost completely neutral when she showed it to said teacher, as he was sitting at the bar.

"Naruuutoooooo!" She winced at his loud voice. That hurt more than she thought it would, though she loved hearing it anyways. Except in the future it wasn't always just Naruto's name he called out.

(A/n: almost forgot, only Naruto's team was there, the other three had other things to do. So it's all good ;) !)

* * *

--------------------The rest of the team-------------------

* * *

"Sensei! It's been forever! Can't we go and get her?" Blonde boy asked.

"Alright Nuken, we'll go, all of us. She really can't have found much more out than she did yesterday." Kashi said, shutting her Icha Icha paradise ladies version volume seven, and pulling out her Icha Icha combat girlies volume twelve. Daaaaaannnnng, that girl in chapter two really kicked butt!

"But she might be in trouble!" He whined, then it hit him. "We can go? Yeah! Where is she?"

"She's gotten a good alias, a house and a job. And it's going to be lunch time in about half an hour, so I figure she might wanna see us for a bit." Kashi grinned, pulling her hitae off and replacing it with a cap over her eye.

They all got up, and Itaku chose that moment to issue the warning to all of them, even Kashi.

"Now don't act like you know anyone, or her. Her especially. Got it?" He earned a bonk on the head from Kashi and promptly decided not to do that again, if he wanted to keep his tongue.

They all moved out towards the city, blonde boy not needing his own pair of contacts because of a special reason we'll delve into later, and all of them in civilian clothes, don't _ask_ where they got them from.

Blonde boy also had to have the black-to-blonde pony-tail girl use her mind powers on him to keep his chakra down low. Basically she 'fed' onhis immense reserves of itand used it to suppress _all_ of their visible chakra levels to that of a normal civilian's.

It paid to have a teammate with almost unlimited chakra levels to add to your brains.

A lot.

"Hey, Kashi-sensei?" Blonde boy asked

"Hmm..?" Not even a glance up from her book. Her hair also hid her eye from view, just in case her cap slipped.

"Where does she work?" A grin not from her book showed slightly in her eye, her mouth covered now by a yankee mask.

"Not telling."

"Awwww!"

* * *

How'd you guys like it? I think it's okay, but the parts with fluff are the best so far if you ask me! (and no, not the fluff as in lovey dovey stuff, that's good too and all, and it will be there, but i mean a different kind of fluff, like the kind that fills stuffed animals! One person knows what i'm talking about! And soon enough all of you will know it!)

Shukaku: Review, on pain of sand in your pants.

Me: Really, that's _lovely_, threaten them into reviewing why don't-cha?

Shukaku: Sure, why not? I just did too.

Me: -slaps forehead- Ugh, not what i meant. Apparantly demons don't have a thing called sarcasm. I'll have to try to fix that without breaking my little sand demon. Till then!

Bye!


	10. Ch10Perverts andcover blown!

Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaack!

Orochimaru: Helllooooo...

Me: O_.o..._ Not a chance in Hell, Get out. Now, snake-boy.

Orochimaru: Awwwww, Kyu-ku-ku-ku, am i bothering you? -tongue slips out of his mouth-

Me: Augh, oh gawd, get it away! getitaway!

Kyuubi: -shoots flame and crispifies Snake Sannin like so many over-burnt smores marshmallows-

Me: When did you get here?

Kyuubi: Shukaku's got to visit a sick...um, 'relative'.

Me?.? What?

Kyuubi: -sigh of long suffering- He's going to owe me for this big time... He's visiting Gaara, apparantly the guy got burnt.

Me: O.O Poor thing! How?

Kyuubi: -snicker- he got _sunburnt_!

Me: Well, I can't say much that ain't mean about the little desert-dweller getting burnt, so i'll just go on with the story!

...Wait, that answers _why_(Which, by the way, i didn't even ask), but not _when_...

Kyuubi: Sich, before Orochimaru...

Me: When'd _he_ get here then?

Kyuubi: Just get on with the story already!

Me: -pout- fine...

* * *

--------------Korochi---------------

* * *

She was shopping happily, humming as she went. She was currently using her time to hunt for ingredients for the regular ramens at the stand, and getting ingredients for her own. She was giddily happy, and had shut off twelve connections with her teammates when she tried to establish one. She was not wanting any pesterings from them now. 

And she especially didn't want them to find out her cooking secret.

She bumped into someone as she was walking sideways along a cabbage stall.

"Oh!" She looked up and saw Kiba. "Sorry, wasn't looking!" She grinned at him.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked. She looked confused for a second, then remembered her arm.

"Yup! I can use it like normal now!" She exclaimed.

"That's great." He said, but her attention was caught by Akamaru even before he finished the 'th' from that's.

"Hey there little guy! How are you?" She looked up at Kiba from her spot on the ground petting Akamaru's ear.

"Kiba? Are you going to lunch later?" She asked.

"Well yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, would you like to go the ramen stand? My treat!" She grinned.

"Don't you have a job though?" He asked that even though he knew she did, and where.

"Yup! At the ramen stand!" She grinned. "I wanna make a special ramen for Akamaru and see if he likes it!"

"Alright! We'll be there!" He called out after her fleeting form. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

Korochi panted as she sat down at the almost empty ramen stand. Lunch would start in a half hour and she had just done with all the shopping. Her boss was putting the groceries up, and encouraged her to make a menu for her own ramen types, so she and customers wouldn't get confused. Though they both doubted Naruto would forget what ramen was what, it was the other customers he was talking about.

She really liked the ramen stand owner, he liked Naruto, and knew _what_ he was anyways. All in all, that made him a real nice guy.

She doubted anyone would orderher ramens,except the one she was going to make for Akamaru. She hoped he'd like it.

Sighing, she finished the last line on one paper, and started on another. She had had to buy blank sheets of extra long and wide paper to fold in half as menus for hers, boss didn't keep any extra blank ones around. Her menus were now less wide and longer than his, and they folded over, while his were one sheet front and half the back.

Naruto breezed in.

"Hey! It's almost lunch time!" He called out. "And I've finished my mission!"

She laughed as she continued her writing, trying to get it all exactly the same as the _last _seventeen menus. Herhand hurt.

"It's not lunch time yet Naruto, half an hour yet to go."

"Awwww!" He pouted. "Hey! What'cha doin?" He stared intently at the menus on the counter, folded open and drying while standing up like a greeting card.

"Boss said he wanted me to write out my own menus, if any of my other recipes were as good as the one you had." She showed him the one on the very end, her first one. It had foxes and ramen bowls painted on it in various colors and styles, the items in their own little categories, the drinks on the back, and at the top of the left page when you open it, were all of the regular ramens from the stand.

"That's your very special own" She pointed to it with her brush, before going back to her writing.

"Wow! For me? Cool!" He exclaimed, reaching over to touch it, but stopping himself when he realized it would be wet still.

"Yup! And there's even one for you to take home! So you can call in an order and I'll bring it to you!" She didn't really plan on being there in the past that long, but maybe she'd be there long enough to do a few things...like remind her dad that her mom's birthday would be that month, and he'd better not 'forget' so he could finish a mission. She remembered Lee telling her about it, he had been the one to cheerTenten up, after keeping her from practically mauling the poor silver-eyed boy.

Inwardly she shuddered, her mom might have just fallen for Lee if Neji hadn't come around finally.

"Awesome!" She grinned at him as she handed it to him.

"Stick this on the wall by your phone, and come back during lunch!" She shooed him out the door.

* * *

-----Later, really lunch time this time--------

* * *

"Welcome! Have a seat and I'll take your order!" Korochi called out as she finished setting up the last of her ornaments. She had spent her time after finishing the last menu and covering it with clear plastic to keep it in good condition sprucing up and cleaning the place. 

"I'll have a beef ramen please." The ninja said, setting down and finishing some of his notes.

"Alrighty then! One beef ramen it is!" She cheerfully went into the kitchen to cook it, her boss having had to go and do something important. (Mind control by one friend of the waitress, without said waitress knowing.)

She came out minutes later with a steaming bowl of ramen, setting it down next to his papers and looking worriedly out the entrance.

"Something bothering you miss?" He asked, making her jump.

"No, not really..."

"Come on, there's no one else here right now, why not sit down and tell me about it?" He motioned to the seat across from him.

"Alright," She sat down, putting her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table. "I was waiting for someone to come for lunch, but I'm not so sure either of them will come anymore."

"Why not?" He looked at the two special reserved spots on the bar. "Those for them?"

"Yeah, one of them is a ramen fiend, and he said he was going to come, he even came a half hour early for lunch after finishing his mission, but now he's not here. And the other, I think I was just being plain rude to him when I asked, so I don't know if he'll come." She sighed.

"It's only been a few minutes since the stand opened, don't worry about it. I'm sure if they're friends of yours, they'll come for sure, something must be holding them up a bit is all." He held out his hand. "I'm Jiraiya"

She took it and shook it. "Call me Kono" She got up and wrapped him in a hug, just what he was wanting. "Thanks, sometimes I guess I need a shoulder." 'Yeah, else i'll go nuts and try to kill Nuken' She grumbled in her mind 'Again...'

"I'm always here." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back, not _too_ lecherous, but _just_ enough.

"Umm..." she blushed, "You can... let go now..." She realized exactly _who_ he was moments after he didn't, but didn't do anything yet, thinking on how to get out of there with all seeming civilian-ness. She would not blow her cover now. Even though she wanted to. _Reeeeaaaaalllllyyy,reaaaaaaaaallllllyyyyyy baaaaaddllllyyyyyy..._

Screw that, she'd blow her cover higher than Sasuke's pride if she didn't think of a way to get out of this right now!

* * *

Well, kinda a cliffie, huh? 

Kyuubi: Is it my turn yet? Okay, Review. -half hearted sigh- I really wanted to go with the kit...

Me: What?

Kyuubi: The kit's got this important mission he's gotta do. And as his demon, i've got to protect my vessel from harm. Plus, i've grown slightly fond of the bratling. Who wouldn't grow somewhat fond, or just posessive,of the thing they've been stuck in for the past twelve years? Especially my bratling, he's very amusing.

Me: Okay... Well, review guys!

Bye!


	11. Team, What team? Dead team

Hey guys! Or more or less, just scienceboy for now, i'm really getting on with my posting!

It's amazing what you can do at...1:07in the morning on a Map Testing day!

Oh yeah, i'm sooooo glad i don't have to worry bout that, i've studied my butt off, and a quick energy drink (makes me gag) and i'm good for the day!

There's no special guests right now, Kyuubi's gone with 'his kit' -giggle-, and Shukaku's still healing his vesell's sunburns. Apparantly since they take weeks to heal, they take longer than i'm giving him before i post the next chapters. Oh well.

Onward and upwards!

* * *

Screw that, she'd blow her cover higher than Sasuke's pride if she didn't think of a way to get out of this right— 

—Suddenly, he was on the ground, out cold. And she was standing next to Kiba, who held one arm around her protectively (kawaii!), Akamaru was on top of Jiraiya, growling.

"Thanks Kiba." She blushed. "I didn't realize he was a pervert, he was being so helpful..." She trailed off, not wanting to say he was being a shoulder to lean on kind of guy.

Man, had she had a blonde moment, and she wasn't even a blonde!

"It's alright, the perv usually does that." He said, releasing her from his hold and grinning at her sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late; I had to get the others." He motioned to Hinata and Shino behind him, who werefollowed by Neji, Lee, and Tenten. "The other three came when they heard you were working here. Or rather, after Lee did."

She laughed. "Here, take a seat at the bar everyone, and pick up a menu. I've got a special one for you Akamaru." She picked his heavy little doggie but up and set him on an extra tall stool, tall enough for him to eat easily at the bar (with a couple books as well. He's a short puppy!), and placed a little square menu in front of him.

"That's a special doggie menu I cooked up for you." Not really, most of them she made for him and his littlepup in the future(one of her teammate's got the pup as a partner). She'd never used the doggie menues though. She turned to the rest of them. "Boss wanted me to write out new menus for my new recipes, so that's why there're the really big ones." She busied herself with cleaning up Jiraiya's notes and throwing them out the door, where he stood, catching each and every one.

"I'll have the 'doggie treat two'" She heard Akamaru say, but pretended to not.

"Akamaru wants 'Doggie treat two'" Kiba called out as other ninja came in. "And I'll have the 'chicken lunch special'" He said, re-reading the description underneath the name. "And two waters."

"Okay!"

"A 'Pot pie lunch special'! And a lemonade! For the power of youth!" She didn't even have to turn around to guess who **that** was.

She took the rest of their orders and the other new ninja and went to make them. She came out with trays balanced on her head and her arms, from which she deftly served them all. Kakashi and Sasuke came in, followed by Sakura and Ino. She took orders and served them up as well, sitting down in exhaustion when she served up the last one for now.

"Where's the stand owner?" Kakashi asked, already finished with his 'ramen beef and pork special seven' (A/n: Yes, there's seven of them! ...that you know of...)

"He had something to do, and I handled this morning well enough that he said he could go do it. Though it _would_ be nice for him to come back..." She looked at Naruto's reserved spot and sighed.

"Who's that for?" Kakashi observed the special menu, besides the doggie one. He had even summoned up his own dogs to use it. It was a hit with all but Pakkun, with him it was a bulls-eye.

"That's for Naruto, he said he would come and try some of my ramens, but lunch is half over now and he's not here yet..." She looked up at the door just as guess who walked in.

"Hey Kono-chan! I brought some new friends! Sorry I'm late! Baa-chan made me stay and help her with filing till just now!" Naruto andmiss booby-ness-kage herself came in and bonked him on the head for that.

"I'm not Baa-chan! Got that punk?" She exclaimed. "Naruto said that there were some new ramens here, and he made a promise to come eat them to the new waitress, so I came too to make sure he's not lying again to get out of punishment. Guess not." She sat down and picked up a menu.

Naruto ordered, enthusiastically, everything on the menu. But Korochi stopped him, it would get cold when he got to all of them, she had told him, and besides, he should save some new ones for other days.

He reluctantly agreed. More like she just wouldn't give him all of them.

She was just serving him his third bowl of it when Itachi stepped in the door.

Sasuke stiffened, as did every other ninja in the place.

"What?" He said, his reddish highlights flashing in the light as he turned non-henged his brown eyes to look at all of them. They all relaxed. It wasn't him; the light was playing tricks on them. Even Sasuke had to reluctantly agree that thatwasn't him.

"I'll have a Naruto sample pack!" A blonde hyper boy with black streaks in his hair exclaimed, coming up from nowhere.

"Beef is fine." Itaku said, sitting down beside him and eyeing the Uchiha with a curious look. The prodigy 'hn'-ed and looked away.

"Water and a straw." Kashi spoke, sipping through the straw under her Yankee mask when receiving her drink.

"Revitalization special!"

" 'Rice ball stew with energy sauce' and a milk."

There were a few others that had come with them. Neji was currently staring all these newcomers down. They could have been two ninja squads of sorts, but there would have to have been one more person. And his Byukagan wasn't picking anything special up, though the pony-tailed one was looking at him every now and then. He just put that off to that he was unnerving her with his staring.

"One half size revitalization special" He said monotonously, sitting down from getting up to leave.

Everyone else followed suit. There was something suspicious about them, and they wanted to stay and see if they couldn't figure it out.

Korochi was furious. Now she had to serve them her own cooking.(and here is where the blond/black ponytailedKiia and her mind tricks on the owner to make him leavereally come into play)And she so didn't want to get laughed at for her pitiful attempts. The others probably said nothing because they didn't expect better from the ramen stand. (Ouch-kibibbles girl! that was mean!)

"Wow! Are these your own recipes?" The blonde one with black streaksasked(Nuken). She smiled at him. He was the only one she had told about her passion for cooking. She had been caught by him combining cooking and weapon using. He had almost lost an ear then.

And that was just by accident.

"Yup! Made them myself!" She grinned at him good-naturedly. He stared at Naruto's menu for a second.

"Cool! You must be really good! I can't wait to eat them all!" He looked at Naruto's menu again; it was even monogrammed for him. "You must like him a lot to get him his own menu!" He exclaimed happily, though inside he was a bit hurt, even though it was his dad. (More tid-bits of info for ya!)

"He's the best customer, and boss says he's here most every day. So of course he gets his own menu." She handed them their food and left.

They all finished rather quickly, wanting to get out of there, there were ever so few suspicious looks thrown their way by the resident ninja.

"Well, that was good, what do we owe you?" Itaku asked.

"About four thousand seven hundred sixty-two yen please." (114 yen is 1$ American, so that's about..-calculator sounds-.. $41.77? around there. I got the 114 to the 1$ thing from my math book, it's got those little 'you know what' notes on the sides of the pages. Multitasking when it domes to teaching if you aske me, there was even one on birds and the scientists who stu)

"What?" He turned to the blonde/black streaked kid. "Nuken! Don't eat so much! I thought I put you on a diet last week to keep you from eating your body weight in ramen every meal!"

"Last week hasn't happened yet." He answered cheerfully, many just stared at him. The other ninja cause they have no clue why he just said something so stupid, his team because they knew why, and thought he was an idiot that was going to blow their cover.

"Well, fine." He gave her five thousand yen. "Keep the change." He muttered angrily as he stalked out with a whining blonde on one end of his hand.

"Thank you! Come again!" She called, her voice dripping with sweetness. Once they were all gone, she just bustled off to get other orders, the last for the day.

She still couldn't figure out how she was going to handle a pouty Naruto and his foxy whine when she restricted him more from his meal, so there would be new things to try later on in the week.

Luckily for her, there was a distraction.

Unluckily, it centered around her.

* * *

Well, I'm kinda gettin lonely in here without some of my little demons, and no guest-stars here either to keep me company, so what do you say to a review? Please? -puupy pout- 

I'll be waiting! and checking over the next chapter!

Bye!


	12. The Fight! And she can do what?

By now you know that the chapter title and the actual chapter have little to almost nothing to do with each other except for quirkiness...  
Oh yeah...

Y-ellow! (hello slang/whatever)

-in background, _Beautiful Disaster_ grabs microphone-

BD: _Blue!_

Gold!

_green!_

Orange!

_Purple!_

Red!

_Lemonade-zested-pink!_

...O.o...

...I'm gonna stop now... Bye BD! -audible door clicks shut-

Heya! Map testing is still underway, and I know i did pretty well, cause i knew what i was doing!  
...I think...

Ignoring that moment of doubt. '

This week's science! and that's a three-day haul!(as long as it gets me out of algebra II i'm good, i really wish i'd taken an easier class instead and worked up to this one, now i just have to keep going up to the harder ones, and it stinks, like a baby skunk)

Here's the next chappie! I hope someone(s) will review for this one! (is that even a word?...someones...hm, oh well, my wordpad says it is! (though i did mess with its dictionary, just a _tad_... -smirk- ))

To the story! I hope one of my little guys gets back soon! Or i'll turn them into plushies ahead of schedual! -looks around for a certain raccon-muskrat like demon- Oh shukakuuuuu...

* * *

Luckily for her, there was a distraction. 

Unluckily, it centered around her.

"Sound Ninjas!" A Konoha ninja yelled, dropping to the floor of the Ramen stand as he breathed his last.

Korochi reacted quickly, running to him and stabilizing him with her chakra, then diverting some of it into her palms, where it solidified and glowed like chidori, only a light golden color that gave off a faint warmth, nothing harsh like the chidori, and a soft blowing sound like the wind, instead of harsh thunder or thousands of birds chirping.

She placed her hand over his chest, where a hole the size of a small apple went halfway through, and pushed gently, causing it to go out in strings, like muscle tissue, and patch up the skin, molding to his body, where it glowed faintly, before fading away to show new muscle and skin where the wound once was, a pink tint of scar showing through.

"It will scar heavily unless I take care of it later, but for now that's all I can do." She murmured faintly, before darting out.

Neji looked incredously at the ninja who was looking at his own body in shock; all other wounds had been taken care of too, before she had completely finished with the large one.

They all followed her out, where they met with something equally surprising.

"Korochi! Maneuver alpha!" A leader's voice called out. The blonde one who had pacedNarutowheneatingfollowed her movements as she came up beside him, his eyes glinting with an unknown emotion as the one called Itaku shouted out orders form in a nearby tree, while throwing well placed kunai at_ both _sound ninjas sporting strange uniforms, _and_ at Konoha ninjas.

"Stay back!" He yelled, throwing another at a Konoha ninja, making him lose his balance and trip (Lol), just in time to avoid a blast from a sound ninja's wave blast jutsu.

"Wait, when could they do that?" Sakura asked, bewildered at this new attack made of visible sound that moved like sickle shaped blades through the air.

"You _don't_ **wanna** know!" Korochi yelled at them, before grabbing one of the blonde's hairs, right off his head(ow) as he took a defensive stance in front of her.

She sliced open a cut on her hand and his finger, dripping her blood all over the ground, while his went directly onto the hair. He stayed a moment, checking for immediate danger to his comrade, then moved off and attacked other ninja, his wound healing almost immediately, much like Naruto's do when he gets injured.

Korochi did a jutsu sign in her mind, more complicated for sure, but she didn't want anyone to see her jutsu, and it was faster for her now in her mind, instead of with her hands. The blood on the ground, each separate droplet, formed up into little dolls, and as new blood of hers fell to the ground, more came up, each one with their own level of chakra that had nothing to do with hers. It had to do with the amount of blood in the droplet of chakra (A/n: If there's one 'watt' of chakra power in each droplet, when it grows bigger, there will be the equivalent of one watt of chakra in each droplet sized portion of their body. Simple, no?(sigh...my head hurts...XP)

The hair in her hand became another blonde, **much** sturdier than the shadowdopple-gangers that were littering the field and poofing gone every few seconds, and the new blondewent after sound ninja as well, freeing the original blonde up to attack instead of defend. Her clones, there were now about sixteen of them, she only had so much endurance for it, moved out. One stayed to steady and defend for her when she stumbled, but she soon regained herself and attacked like never before.

Kashi was shouting cryptic orders (the past nin and sound nin-neys don't know what she's ordering, it's like morse code for the battlefield.) to Kiia, who deciphered them instantly and took control of a ninja that was dangerously near her own mother and caused it to step in the way of an incoming kunai. Her mind flew back to her body and Korochi moved away from her protective position over the once prone girl.

"Solo! Get Nuken and Korochi out of here! Take these ninja to the training fields! Practice area fifteen!" Kashi and Itaku yelled at the same time, then grinned at each other.

"Jinx!" Kashi yelled at him, dodging a sound strike.

(A/n: remember, they aren't as old as Kakashi and Gai are compared to their students, more or less in the league of a few to five (3-5) years older, so they can be as juvenile as they wish, compared to how, ahem, 'mature' Gai and Kakashi act, when their not in the middle of a battle...(i think that's where the problem lies, the new guys don't stop being fun even when a kunai's at their back, but that's what i love about 'em!), ages will be finalized...when i feel like it, back to the story!)

"No fair!" Itaku yelled back, laughing despite the seemingly desperate situation. They all moved back quickly, as if on some unspoken command, and the enemy followed them.

Needless to say, Konoha ninja followed them as well.

Solo, the black haired guy, and Kiia, the black/blonde ponytail girl, both were teamed up, every now and then teaming up with another pair, or splitting into groups of three, which attacked. It was very confusing to watch, and even more confusing to fight against.

"Fox! Hare! Tiger! Bear! Koi! Come to the Wolf and regroup!" Korochi yelled as soon as she saw Itaku and Kashi.

Itaku was the one they all congregated around, as Korochi held most of the sound ninjaback at a safer distance andKashi fought off close by attackers that got through her. There were very few that did, and even then, that was when she knew her sensei was in the proper spot to take care of them and she could move to more pressing threats.

All in all, they had killed two out of sixteen, leaving fourteen of them left.

Neji moved up to Itaku and the young ninja in time to hear "...and take Lion to the side, so she can prepare more clones, while Hare, Koi, and Tiger move to help Eagle in her defense of Lion. Move out!" They all moved off, except for Itaku, who stood on the sidelines and watched the battle, calling out orders every few seconds, which were immediately followed without question.

"Hey there." He spoke to Neji as said person came up beside him, followed shortly after by team seven and all the rest (of the teams& ).

"We'll help." He said, but was stopped by an arm in his way.

"No, you haven't fought them before; it would only be a hindrance to us. We know what we're doing."

"Who** ARE** you!" This time, it was Naruto who spoke, er, yelled.

"I'm Itaku, descendant of the sharingan." He said.

Well, **that** got their attention immediately.

"What?" Sasuke growled out, his Shuriken in his hand cutting his palm to where it bled.

* * *

So, what'cha think? 

Sorry bout the lateness, but yeah...

I wanna read some reviews! Please and thank you!


	13. OreoChi's a bbubuh, blonde?

Heya! I'm back! and Shukaku's here too!

Shukaku: ...

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Sorry i haven't replied to each seperately lately, i've been ultra busy, and now i've got more work piled on top of it! And that means i'm also later than late itself! (-mutterings-Not possible...but...)

Elaboration: We have a new baby goat, and he's just too adorable;  
We have six new kittens by MamaCat(that's her name, and she's **earned** it), three matching pairs, cause they each match color and pattern wise. well, the last pair only matches because they look almost nothing alike! (go figure that one out), and the biggest one of all:  
We have five more kittens because up at the shop that my parents own and work at(CRS Petroleum Welding and Tank Serivices, mouthful if you ask me) we have pet cats, and BP had kittens(three black, and two black and orange fuzzzzzzycalicos)a few days after MamaCat, and then she died just a bit ago(and we're not sure _why_, and that's the part i hate the most) and now we've got to take care of her babies. I never knew it was so much work! But at least we have the bottles already, so that saved us an emergency trip.  
Which is kinda bad that we already had bottles from before anyways, but:  
Newsflash! I named one Chouji! Cause he's just as pudgy and just as much of a glutton!  
Err, wait, _pleasently plump_, yeah, that's it. -_GRIIIIIIIN_-

Now;  
How'd you like to just get on with the story and ignore this little note? -sweet **and** _innocent_ grin-

Shukaku: Uh-oh, she's got something planned...

Me: Hey! The day i've got something planned is the day that fish swim!

Shukauku: They do, so that means...

Me: Yup! I do! -evil grin- on with the show then! Err, story!

* * *

"Who** ARE** you!" This time, it was Naruto who spoke, er, yelled. 

"I'm Itaku, descendant of the sharingan." He said.

Well, **that** got their attention immediately. (cue authoress rolling her eyes)

"What?" Sasuke growled out, his Shuriken in his hand cutting his palm to where it bled.

"Just what I said, though I can assure you, I am no closer to Itachi in blood than you. Farther, infact. I am also the wolf here. Korochi is the Lion, Hare is Kiia, Solo is the bear, Fuuka is the tiger, and Kira is the hare." He moved off, done with the conversation. "I'll fight, you stay back, though I know it will be hard, and you must hide in the trees if you do not want to be found an easy prey by one of them, or worse, if what I think is going to happen does." He was gone in the next second, and in the battle field, Sharingan lighting up his eyes, all three commas showing.

Sasuke was about to go berserk, that** had** to be Itachi, or someone just as bad, if he had all of the commas and abilities of Itachi, which he showed he had in the next five seconds, using the thousand years of pain eyes(a/n: what's it called again?)to bring two sound nin to their knees, and knock out another.

"_Stupid. Sensei's not Itachi, that bastard would have a hard time finding something to like about Sensei here._" A voice rang in all their heads. '_though he does anyways_' the owner of that mental voice thought privately to herself, not sharing _that_ little tidbit of info with the rest of the mental group.

"He's got **all** of Itachi's powers, how can he not be?" Sasuke called out to the voice angrily.

The girl with the ponytail looked pointedly at them all, before diverting her attention to the ninja in front of her just in time to avoid getting hit by a very deadly attack.

"_Itachi got his by killing off his clan_" She told them_ 'so far as you know',_was her contradictory thought. "_Sensei got his through more...not evil ways._" She stated, making it clear that she was the one 'talking' to them through her mind with how much she looked back to them as if in a real verbal conversation.

"H-how?..." Ino started. "That's not possible, that's my power, except I can't do it that well..."(meaning the mental talk, she can still take over anyone or thing, minus Sakura)

"_You'll learn it soon enough Ino" _the girl grinned at her. "_But yeah, it is mental, like yours. Anyways, Sasuke--omfh!_" She didn't dodgea kunai that time, but Korochi shoved her, rather un-gently, so that only part of her arm was gotten, instead of her heart, and healed her up fast, sweat starting to sprout on her brow. "_Whew, close call."_ She grinned at them, "_Gotta love my Korochi-chan. But anywhoo, There are more ways to activate the top level of your bloodline than what Itachi 'did', or you think you would have to do. So no worries. I actually think Sensei's more powerful because he did the other way."_ She returned to fighting, all the while giggling about something she knew and they didn't.

"What other way could there be?" Chouji asked in between mouthfuls of his chips.

"I don't know, but that isn't Itachi.(Gee, ya think the pinkish-red black highlights in his hair wouldn't clue you in, or the fact that he laughs so sweetly(-stern look- and he does, i'll make sure of it), nothing like a maniacal killer) WhatI can't figure out though, ihow that girl keeps on making those clones without hand signs, or how they are so much like real people that Icouldn't tell the difference before, and can barely now." Neji said. "Almost can't tell now either..." He muttered angrily to himself.

"I wanna know how that girl got my powers! I would have remembered someone from **my** family like her, you would think!" Ino griped.

They were cut off on their musings and rants and thoughts by a strange crashing sound through the underbrush.

Orochimaru stepped out.

"Get out of here Orochi-bastard!" Korochi yelled at him. "You're not welcome here!" Then she got a good look at him. "Wait, you're the other one, then you're good, so long as you didn't..." She slapped her forehead. "Of course you did, where is he?"

Another Orochimaru stepped out, this one much stronger than the first, and with much more chakra and powers radiating off of him. (here's the good part!)

Daaaannngg, they (the naru-tachi)were glad they were in the trees now, after just _seeing_ this guy...

This second Orochimaru was much different than the first, he was now a blonde, and had **sculpted** abs and pecs, viewable through his black leather vest, chains from around his neck dangling down. His pants were leather chaps, and he had on boots and spurs. Leather gloves adorned his hands, with holes at the knuckles, and he sported a spiked collar around his neck and upper right arm. His hair was tied in a ponytail with a strip ofblack leatherhalfway down his back, and the hair still went on till it got to his tight butt.

All in all, if he wasn't Orochimaru, he quite possibly would have been one of **the** _**smexiest**_ things alive...

...But he was, and that just gave him a strange aura that creeped every female within view, and those out of viewof him, out.

"Get out of here, psycho-perve" He raised his eyebrows to the offending girl.

"I think not Korochi, there is something I want, and it is here somewhere, I can feel it." The blonde hott-not/uber creepy one said. Korochi just stared at him.

"Didn't think I'd find my past self so soon, huh? Well, that's where simple thoughts go wrong." He laughed his laugh. "Kyu-ku-ku-ku..." He looked around.

"Funny, I would have thought Konoha ninja would be here by now, oh well. I guess you just scared them off. Wouldn't want your parents to die before they give birth to you, am i right?" This almost had Ino out of the tree on the ground in a face plant. What the hell were they talking about?

"As if, you bastard, we're not **that** stupid, and besides, we can kick your ass all the way to the ice country in ten seconds flat if we really wanted to!" Someone shouted.

"Shut-up!" Itaku berated his student, Nuken, for that outburst.

"Oh, so they're here right now are they? That just makes this easier for me then. If I kill them now, you won't be born in the future." He scanned the area. They all felt a wave of chakra as Kiia received a large amount from Nuken and used it to shield the area around them all, blocking Orochimaru's sensing abilities.

Unfortunately, none of them were sure if this jutsu would actually work, or if he'd kill their parentsbefore their eyes.

* * *

So, what do you think? 

Besides that, review and _tell_ me what you think! (gotta love messed up logic)

Bye!

Shukaku: I still don't know what you have planned...

Me: Wait till a few later chappies, _then_ you'll get it... -cue mischeivious authoress laughter- It's gonna be gooood...

La-ter!

Review!


	14. Yamanaka Cherry to Black

Oh great! -goran- i'm soooo late! I'm going to skip all talking protocol, and just get on with it! It's confuzzeling for the moment, but it _will_ 'clean up' later on so you can understand it. Bare with me, okay?

* * *

"What, don't want me to find your mother, that Yamanaka twerp?" He sneered at her. "You're lucky that fox's kit is lending you chakra, and that shadow ninja's blood keeps you from losing control of it, or else they'd all be dead already." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shut-up! Bastard! They don't want their parents to know who they are just as much as you don't want anyone to know what I know about you!" Korochi yelled at him. (a/n: cue wierd looks, somewhere along the lines of 'what did she just say?' and 'what does she know about _what _that involves _Oroachimaru?_')

"Oh?" He turned his attention to her, his eyes focused on her, her body pulling itself against her will towards him.(A/N: New thing, he is from the future, so he can do new things. Scary, aint it?)"What happened to your eyes? They were such a pretty kind..." He smirked. "Oh, have those pieces of glass in front of them? No matter. I'll just remove them." He reached his tongue forwards and licked across her open eyes, pulling out her contacts and crushing them in his hand. "Much better."

She growled at him as she fell down to the ground, before using what she just found out she had _in_ her. "Disgusting."

Orochimaru glared at her, using chakra to begin his assualt, starting to overload her systems and cause her to pass out, and become an animated puppet. A very skilled technique Kabuto made.

It was because of this inward thrust of chakra, that she noticed a faint pulse that didn't belong to her anyways. This is what she had found in her, this is what she immediately put to use.

The scroll.

"Kawa-nii-taka!" (something old/er hawk? have no clue, gonna mean something like hawks feather, or ancient wind, go with it, please?) She cried, pushing him away from her and surrounding him and all the other enemies with a bubble of light. She clenched her fist in her hands and thrust it out, causing them to all disappear. Though she wished what it seemed was what she got, she knew exactly where they had landed. Back at sound. Though there was now a protective barrier that wouldn't let any of them out till next week; at the least.

"Korochi!" Nuken ran to her, dropping by her side and immediately pushing all of his extra chakra not used in the fight or earlier into her body to heal and replenish it.

She knew what he was doing, but couldn't find it in herself to stop him; he wasn't giving her chakra like a medic ninja would, to heal only, but just plain giving it. The surge it created left her in perfect ecstasy. Each of her pores, every part of her body, all of it felt the effects, and the warm glow of his chakra and fiery body heat.

Finally, she knew she had to get him to stop, he was going to drain himself, and she was feeling a little too much in her 'lower area'. If he wasn't such an idiot about that, she would have sworn he was doing that on purpose, and then she'd have made sure he never could have kids.

She always was a melodramatic anyways.

She sighed, and opened her eyes, to see his once black slitted ones return to facet-less orbs, just like hers, instead of the round pupils he had sported when he had been in the city. That had been demon's blood at work, the slits as well, heightened senses or something, she wasn't sure, but she knew it helped him in the thick of it all.

"Use up all your demon chakra already?" She asked weakly, as all ninja present gathered around her. She parted her lips and gaspedlike Juliet breathing her last. "Nuken..." She whispered weakly, "I need...to tell you something..."

He leaned down next to her. "What? Don't say you're through. You're not. That was easy; compared to the other times, you'll make it through this." He pleaded with her to make it. Itaku was shaking his head, and Kashi was looking directly at her with **both** eyes. One a normal blue green of the sea, the other a blood red with three black asterisks stationary in them. The blonde was still over-reacting, and way, way, _way_ too into it for her to be able to get him out of his frantic state easily.

"Come...closer..." She whispered, softer this time.

"Rest now, you can talk to me later." Nuken pleaded with her.

"No...I must tell you now...before it's too late..."

"Please don't say it's over, you'd _have_ to be lying!" His voice sounded like he didn't much believe himself. He leaned in close, his ear in front of her lips.

She let her breath beat against his skin weakly for a moment before sucking in air slowly,and letting it out in one big yell. "**You_ baka_**!" She screeched, making him jump and hold his ear.

"Ow! owowowowowowow owowowowowowow, ow!" He cried, Kashi was shaking her head alongside Itaku, reading her Icha Icha Violence.

Itaku was surprisingly reading it with her, till the third time she turned the page. Then he turned away, a little green. Kashi had now pulled her headband, which she got out of her pocket, down. (How did Neji not see something that was in her pocket when she was at the freakin ramen shop? I thought he gave them all a thorough scanning!...wait...ew, pervert.)

"Idiot!" She roared at him, making kunai out of her chakra, well; _now_ hers,which he had so _graciously_ given to her, and throwing them at him. In her mind, she considered, she was simply giving him back the chakra he gave her. Only, in a different way than he did it. "What would we have done if they came back? If I hadn't thrown them far enough away? That's right! You don't know! You conceited little twit! Always trying to look out for me when I _DON'T _**NEED** IT!" He barely dodged a shuriken that whizzed by his ear.

"And _FURTHERMORE_, if anything happened to you, you think I could just go up to Hokage-sama and explain to her why her precious little brother's son is hurt? Or worse yet, KILLED? I think NOT!" She chased him around some more with life-threatening weapons, being a complete hypocrite with her words and actions till her own sensei, Kashi, laughed outright at something not from her book. She knew because her voice wasn't coming in from the right angle to be facing the book in her hands.

It paid to have a weapons' master mom.

Whirling around mid-hit, she saw Kakashi and Kashi both looking at each other's books while holding their own in their hands.

She paled.

"K-kashi-sensei? Are you really reading that?" She asked.

"Hm...?"

"Ugh." Korochi used this moment to walk straight up to her sensei, and reach up at her mask.

Needless to say, that got a good reaction.

Kashi jumped back about twelve feet into the tree, Kakashi following as if he already knew what was going to happen. Truth be told, both probably already knew.

"Why did Orochimaru say that girl was a Yamanaka?" Ino said, oddly subdued.

"Uh...heh heh..." Korochi and Kiia both laughed at the same time. Looking at each other, they both came up with a plan.

"Hey! Is **Sakura** trying to _make out_ with **Sasuke**?" They both yelled.

"What?" Ino turned, yelling, as did all the other ninja. (Well, only ino yelled.)

* * *

Heh heh, like it? I'm evil for that kinda cliffie, but oh well, that's me! -innocent grin- 

Till next time! And may it be soon! (And a hecuva lot sooner than it was before!)

Review!


	15. Upset the balance, why don't cha?

Heyla ya'll!

Heh heh, i loved the ending to that last chapter. Alot.

And thank you for all your reviews! I'm _ultra_ extremely utterly sorry for not updating sooner! It's like i flicked a switch in my brain and i was avoiding doing it for some reason! -sweatdrops- Also, i've got some chapters written and their documents are saved on fanfic waiting to be posted, but my scandisk that had the file  
(And over 300+ pages of origional work, besides the butloads of fanfic pages that trumphed that! Most would never see the light of day but _still_...) Got broken! It didn't get wet, just the metal part that goes into the computer broke off(Not completely, just one side's still attatched but barely. It was a babysitting incident, and i was stupid), so there's no connection.  
I'm wondering if it can be fixed, or if I can at least get the stuff off of it--it's not like the microchip inside was broken, just a connection to the comp. I'm sure some smart computer person can help me, just my mom won't get it taken in someplace. But that could be part of the reason why i haven't updated! -sweatdrops and bows- Sorry!)

Well, without further ado, this chapter!

* * *

Itaku just flat out fell to the ground in shock, before springing up to face this new development.

Sakura and Sasuke were both staring at them all, at least three feet apart, and neither of them looked about ready to do _anything_ of the sort.

Though we all know Sakura would have loved to be caught like that, cause it means she would have been doing it with him anyways. (kissing, not the other! minds outta the gutter!)

Sasuke...well, we all know by the fact that there _is_ a black-_red_ tinted-highighted haired, _green eyed_ guy from the future (though the past don't know that, and therefore know _nothing _-cue evil laughter-... wow, that was wierd.), that he _might_ have liked to, but probably **not **get caught.

"Idiot!" Itaku yelled. "Don't do that! I don't ever wanna have to go through a false alarm like that again!"

"Dobe" The one in the bear mask spoke. He pulled it off, revealing a pair of blood-red triple-comma eyes fading into a dark azure green (almost black, but really just a dark, dark, dark green. And sexy as, well, the newer Orochimaru _minus_ the creepiness.), and black hair that silked on his face. "Tell your girlfriend to shut up if she can't say anything productive" He told Nuken.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend!" Korochi yelled. "So you just back off Solo! Or else I'll tell everyone that you still kiss your mommy goodnight before going to bed!"

He flushed slightly. "So?"

She got really rankled. "Well what if I tell them that your mommy still packs your bento box?"

"You just did." He replied, informing her that neither was a threat any longer, now just slightly embarrassing facts.(though they definitely give him a more sensitive side that women can't resist. man, is it **_that_** hard for an Uchiha to become non-dateable? Scary, but I think it is...oops, I said nothing. Lineage was _not_ mentioned here...yet. ;P )

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't read up too much on my life. I like being normal, unlike someone who thinks it's fun to spar with her dad till she's unable to use chakra anymore, then go and train with her mom till she needs to be **carried** to the hospital on a stretcher every night. I don't have a family/training complex."

"At least I don't do childish stuff anymore!"

"I show affection." Now **that**,

_That_ Just **Stopped** _All **Life**_.

He was an Uchiha, was he not? and it's not like there are that many stone cold faced ice cubes that show affection, was there?

"Wha...?" Itaku laughed at Nuken and his dumbstruck face.

"Yeah, just cause he's a cold little ice cube, it doesn't mean that he aint warm and gushy inside, that's just cause he's copying dad, the **_iceberg_**. He can be very nice, and warm too, when he's not freezing." He looked at Sasuke. "Which is a very rare thing for an Uchiha, excepting Obito, man, that guy must'a made many Uchiha's upset at him!" He laughed, not noticing the slight look of pain in Kakashi's eye, followed by a memory of one such happy moment (for him and Obito, of course, the rest of the Uchihas that were there weren't so lucky. It was probably the first time that a ninja ever got creamed with a pie in the face. Let alone half the Uchiha complex, and most all of the ANBU and the current Hokage) in his past.

"Guess who his mom is, dad." Sasuke was the next object of attention, for a good twelve minutes. Till Nuken and Korochi both got tired of it, and started to fight/train again.

"Ack!" Nuken was swirling with red chakra and had Korochi pinned up against a tree with one hand around her neck, the other on her free leg just at her thigh. All other limbs, including her other leg, were pinned to the tree with Kunai in her clothes, or with wires attached to two of them, effectively strapping her in.

"No fair!" She wheezed out. "I'm not playing if you're gonna pull out Kuji in the middle of a fight without warning me! Kyuubi!" She whined, her gaze going to Naruto. "Tell your kit to stop helping him! He'd never beat me if he would just let us play fair!"

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. "How do _you_ know of the Kyuubi?" He asked, wary threats implied into his normally cheerful tone. Also, the strange speech he used should have tipped you off by now. Naruto's smart when it comes to people, not English.

"Huh?" She asked, before looking at Naruto for a good long moment, while the chakra around Nuken faded rather quickly and Nuken was looking disgruntled.

She kicked free of his hold, and the weapons pulled themselves out of the tree, falling in a heap to the ground. Man, Nuken felt he had to use that many to beat her? Wow, she was proud of herself now.

Now all she had to do was return the favor of him pulling out his 'sealed' demon/brother/other half/whatever out on her.

Man, it was hard to figure out exactly what Kuji was,

"That's not nice; I just got a chewing from him, Korochi-chan." She immediately diverted her attention back to him, forgetting Naruto and his question entirely, or so it seemed.

She just really, **really**, **_really_** didn't want to answer, they found out about it sometime soon, and about a certain someone's innocence, but she didn't know for sure if that was their doing or not.

"You deserved it. It's no fair using Kuji against me without warning. If I can prepare, then I can beat you, but that was the middle of a spar, and you had acted like it was going to be a simple one, not like you were going to be mean about it!"

"Who's Kuji?"

That was Kiba, all of them looked questioningly at the blonde kid, not much younger than Naruto and them.

"Well, he's the demon that was born sealed inside of Nuken. Kinda funny actually, in that the demon's real name is Nuken, and his name is really Kuji. Their parents thought that up. Then they, meaning Nuken and Kuji, switched it when they found out." Kiia stated.

"Then we found out that he's not really sealed, just like Nuken's other half. Something like that, so in a way, Nuken's half demon, whole human, and both at the same time, with two kinda consciousnesses. It makes us really glad that he wasn't a girl, along with his other half. That would make monthly troubles disastrous." That earned Itaku a glare that _could_ **kill** from every female in the place.

(An: The way i see it, a demon can choose to have a kid without having a partner, and that's just what Kyuubi did. And at first it could have been like a twin, but there was a lot of stress put on the mother (Hinata's) body from the demon Youkai, and so the Kyuubi went and merged the two babies together, much like he and Naruto were merged. Aka; Nuken's schitzophrenic, half demon, half human, but still completely human with a demon who feeds him chakra and power. Confusing?

Good.)

The tree he hid behind wilted.

Now, back to the normally lovely ladies that had just finished killing all life within range of their glares.

"How can you be Sasuke's kid? You're even older than him!" Ino yelled.

"Same way as you're my mom, and Shikamaru's my dad." Kiia said, calmly crossing her legs and using her shadow to create a comfy cushion.

"No...way..." Ino breathed. How? Who was this girl?

"Yeah, Kiia, maybe, just maybe, you should **not** give them reason to go ballistic on us? It's not that believable sounding, even to me, and I just went through it with the rest of us too." Korochi said, sighing. Her fight with Nuken apparently forgotten.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Kashi asked, ignoring the obviously stunned ninja, and speaking to her team.

"We need to get back home, but we can't leave Orochimaru's future self here, or else that would put all of the past at a great disadvantage. And if that happened, he'd win." Itaku stated.

"Well, it's not like we even know where the scroll is, and if we did, we'd have to figure out the mechanics of it. It's such an old scroll, even though it just appeared in our time a few days ago."

"That's a few days ahead and who knows how many years, weeks, and months." Kashi dully said, turning another page and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"_Weeeellll_, I don't see what we can do that would be even remotely helpful if we just stood around here, doing nothing. I don't plan on living to see myself being born." Kira said, petting her dog. They just seemed to notice her now, she had managed to stay hidden in the trees very well, and her dog was now sprawled out on her head, its paws lost in her wavy brown tresses. She had a fan in her hair, holding it back, as well as one strapped to her wrists, and around her shoulders was slung one that was very reminiscent of Temari's.

"Yeah, I already don't wanna be late for dinner, I wonder if..." Korochi started, not really paying attention to the new arrivals, the sand siblings. Though she knew very well there were other arrivals, a pair, and one that was _not_ supposed to be in Konoha.

"Itaku-sensei, how long till you find the scroll's chakra thread pattern?" She asked, though she already knew where it was.

"It will take a couple days to center it. I can't find the source, it's spread it's chakra quite literally over the entire country, all the way to the sound village, and even to the sand. I'll have to wait before it dies down a bit before I can even make a safe assumption..."

"I see...—Wha!" there was a pulsing light and the entire clearing was engulfed. Its source was indistinguishable, the light seeming to have come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

When the light faded, they were standing in the same forest, but it was being warped, as the sun and moon flashed quickly though the sky.

"Itaku-sensei!" Kira yelled. "What's going on!"

"The scroll activated! We're going back to our time again!" He chanced a glance around the clearing. "It looks like we have company!" He, of course, meant all of the Naru-tachi gang, and those few that weren't really part of it.

"Orochi-bastard's coming too!" Korochi yelled. "Though not if I can help it!" She grabbed some kunai, and tossed them in the strange void, hitting nothing, but somehow the Kunai did their job. They disrupted the very air near the evil snakes and their men, causing the time to flow that much slower around them, till it almost stopped completely, but not quite. It would be a while before it finally stopped on who knew what day, but hopefully a day in their future.

No one else had even seen Orochimaru, either of them, or any sound ninja too boot. So it had seemed strange when she had thrown kunai out into seeming oblivion, since they disappeared and all.

The sun and the moon stopped chasing each other around the sky, and slowed to a standstill, with the moon halfway in the sky, and the sun just barely touching the horizon.

"Looks like the day we left..." Kira softly muttered.

"It _is_ the day we left." Korochi said, before her brain switched to practicality mode. "Okay, what are we going to do about our tag-alongs? We have to send them back, but we can't exactly do that right now..."

"How about we use **that** seal on them?" Fuuka supplied, a very michevious smirk dancing across her lips.

"Great idea! I'll do it now! Nuken, lend me some chakra." With that said, Kiia and Korochi were both standing next to Nuken, who had his arms around their shoulders, making as much body contact--that _wasn't_ perverted--as possible. Kiia made one hand sign, and her shadow caught all of the ninjas that weren't from their time, holding them in place and engulfing them in a thin web. Shikamaru's shadow couldn't fight it, nor did he try. This girl -his daughter?- hadn't tried to harm them, and now they were somewhere new, and they needed to play the game by their rules, if they wanted to survive.

Korochi did a successive line of handseals too fast to see, and pulled out a small, very small, scroll from her pouch, and bit her thumb. Using that, she sealed the scroll.

Just as the shadowed ninja felt themselves changing.

It took only a few moments, but they now realized they weren't looking around at the same perspective.

They looked at each other.

O. M. G.

They were freakin plushies!

* * *

And end! Hope you liked it! Till next time! (Have you noticed this story has no real meaning? -grins-)

Don't forget to review! There's plenty of reasons not to, but still...

Let me know that you are still out there since i'm definately still here!


	16. Homecoming for one, shared by two

Heyla! Chapter whatever! I'm updating fast because i wanna make up for the wait! (Don't shoot me! Ahhh! Rubber bullets and paintballs hurt! -flees-)

I forgot to say thank you to all you great reviewers, and to my non-signed one, i'm very glad you enjoyed the story, and that you noticed the little quirks between the characters! This isn't really a plotted fic, it's more like something that has all sorts of wacky little things happen, which makes me glad that people like it!

And just cause i feel like it, again, i'm putting in a review of last chappie:

* * *

_Korochi did a successive line of handseals too fast to see, and pulled out a small, very small, scroll from her pouch, and bit her thumb. Using that, she sealed the scroll._

_Just as the shadowed ninja felt themselves changing._

_It took only a few moments, but they now realized they weren't looking around at the same perspective._

_They looked at each other._

_O. M. G._

_They were freakin plushies!_

* * *

"Heh heh, that's my fave one too! Though I can't do it as effectively without Nuken's extra chakra, and we needed Kiia to use her mind and shadow abilities to hide your chakra and life force. Basically, you're plushies now! Cept you can move, unless we utilize a little bit of chakra, like I'm doing now, and hold you in place. This way, you can come with us around the village, and no one will notice that there's two Sasuke's, or two Sakura, Ino, Shino, or any of you guys!" She grinned. "brilliant strategy, huh?" 

"Right, like one a salamander could come up with." Kira shot at her.

"RRRrrrrrr! I'm sorrrrrry, if it was a just thought up plan, and we only had a few seconds to think on it! It worked so far though, right?" Korochi shot back.

"True, but how are we going to do this?" Kira calmly stated.

"Easy, we all spend the day with our immediate family's plushies, and the others, who, if I may say, are Itachi, Kisame, Gaara, Kankuro, and... huh, I think that's it. Wait, I'll take Lee and Gai. It looks like I'll have a full set!" Korochi grinned.

Sasuke found he could speak. "Itachi!"

Korochi looked at him, then blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry bout that, forgot to tell you. Itachi's not a bad guy. No matter how much it seemed like he was, he told you he killed the family just so you wouldn't go after Orochimaru, he knew what that bastard would do to you. Though I guess in the end, it doesn't really matter, you got a seal anyways."

The plushies, finding they all could talk, and make faces, went like so: "Wha?"

"Ahhhh, you'll see." Korochi handed Sasuke to Solo, Sakura along with him, and Itachi and Kisame went to Itaku. They all had belts around their waists that they hooked, courtesy of a keychain, the stuffed dolls on.

Nuken got Hinata and Naruto. The Hinata plushie was blushing like no tomorrow.

Kiba and Temari, which shocked everyone, went to Kira.

Gaara and Kankuro went with Kira as well.

Shino went to Fuuka.

Lee, Gai, Tenten, and Neji, all went to Korochi.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, all went to Kiia.

All the instructors, minus Gai, went to Kashi.

Then Kashi was almost forced by Korochi to take said green beast, but she managed to make a good excuse.

"They're closer to you." She had said. "Unless you want me to give all of these guys, cepting Kakashi, to all their teams, I'm not taking the loudmouth."

None of the other kids wanted their parents' team captains, so they all agreed that no way was Korochi going to get _that _particular deal to go through.

"Now, let's get back to the town!" Nuken excitedly said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Nuken, that diet's back on."

"Awwwww!"

* * *

It was later in the day, they had just finished their sparring, acting as if it was a normal day for them, and were heading home, when Kunai shot through the trees at them. 

They all dodged them, and the plushies were no worse for wear.

"Awww, do we have to deal with them _today_?" Kiia asked. "It's just so _troublesome_."

Suddenly, as expected, a team of ninja, two males, and one female, appeared from the trees, just at the gates to the training field.

"Halt! State your business for entering Konoha!"

Korochi just walked right past them, earning a sweatdrop from her sensei, Kashi.

"W-wait!" The ninja called.

"We live here, doofs. And you can't get someone for coming in from training." She replied, as the entire two teams passed by the three.

"Hah! Just tell us where you're training this time, so we can spar you, and prove we're stronger than you!" The girl stated.

"Nah, maybe later though, I don't feel like whipping your butts right about now. I've got some important things to take care of." She stated, and they all disappeared around the corner. When the three tried to move, they found themselves stuck to the ground, via a chakra chain, which would dissipate only when the sun had set fully, ensuring they'd all have angry mothers over their curfew.

They had been walking down an intersection, when a bubblegum pink head walked around the corner and spotted them.

"Solo! Itaku! How're my boys?" The future Sakura chirruped.

"Great mom, a few messes today, but otherwise fine." Itaku laughed, ignoring the look on Solo's face. Only he could see it for that brief moment, it was one of complete and utter disgust at the way he had just called their 'trip' a mess.

The Chibi plushies of our Naruto characters were all stunned, and after a few moments, and Sakura squealing excitedly, they found that they, as chibis, could talk amongst themselves, while the only ones able to hear them constantly, were Nuken, Kiia, and Korochi, if they talked loud enough.

"_Wow, that's really my son? So we are in the future now, And that means I'm Sasuke's wife!_" Chibi Sakura squealed, mentally holding herself.

"_Hn..._" Chibi Sasuke calmly said. No one could really decipher that one.

* * *

Back to the regular sized people. 

"Hey, mom; is dad coming home on time today, or will he be on another mission?" Itaku asked. He was obviously the more talkative one.

"I'll be home on time today." Sasuke's voice rang out from behind them.

"Come now, don't scare them too much. They're only just back from their own mission." Kakashi said, stepping around the corner with an Itachi Uchiha in tow.

The Chibi Sasuke was emanating anger, fury, and most of all, confusion like no other.

"How did you fare?" Itachi asked calmly, his stoic face remaining that way, only once did he change it, and that was to raise an eyebrow at their plushies, and then to soften as he looked at his family.

"We managed, though not without our difficulties." Kashi said, walking up to Kakashi and taking his book out of his hands and switching it with her own. They both acted like nothing special had happened. That was their way of greeting; book exchange.

"Oooh!" Sakura squealed, spotting the plushies. "They're so cyoote!" She fingered the Sasuke one gingerly, petting its hair and straitening out his chibi shorts. (can we say 'cherry-red-blushing inner chibi Sasuke'?)

"Yes, well..."Kakashi looked off into space. "I think we need to get home, right little princess?" He asked Kashi.

"Right." Kashi held her hand up, palm straight in that wave Kakashi always does, at the same time as the older silver haired Jounin. Then they were gone in a puff of smoke.

"We need to get going too, come on kids." Sakura said, turning and walking down the street.

"I need to get home too." Kiia said. "Or else mom will scare the living shadow off dad again in her rage, then she's gonna make me tend to flowers till I drop. I can just bet it'll be the sharp pointy ones too, it's _always_ the sharp pointy ones." She walked off grumbling about thorns.

"Well, that leaves us then..." Kira, Korochi, and Nuken sighed. Fuuka just played with a butterfly while they walked.

It was about two blocks before anyone spoke, and it was Chibi Shino that asked it.

"_Why am I with this girl? I admit she has an affliction for bugs, but I do not see any person that I would have as a wife._"

Fuuka went like _O_.o

"That's some of the most words I've ever heard either of my parents say, when it's not to me or each other, in one sentence."

"Wowy-wow. I think you're right Fuuka." Kira said. "Though they should be wondering more about why I've got Kiba and the sand siblings together. That's a much more fun question."

"_Why?_" Kankuro asked.

"Like I said, it's a more fun question. I never said I'd **answer** it _now_! You'll find out later!" She giggled.

"Though the fact that I have fans, and the same marks as Kiba, though not necessarily in the same spot as Kiba, should tell you guys **something**..."

"Like it's your stop?" Korochi asked.

"Huh? oh yeah, sure." She looked around. "Though I could have sworn today was my day that we'd go and visit uncle..." She trailed off, looking around.

Spotting what she wanted to see, she let off a glad yelp, like a pup, and glomped the person standing in the shade of a leafy tree.

"Well, my ride's here! Later guys!" She held onto Gaara as he dissolved into sand.

* * *

Well! End of that chapter! Don't-cha just wanna go hug a Gaara plushie now? He's not very talkative still, just very, very tolerant. Especially of her, and yeah, he can control sand still, so what? It's obviously an AU fic, the kids should be one of the first clues. (If there's much of a problem with it, please tell me, i've not really checked it over after downloading and clicking the update, oh, and adding these things on top and bottom) 

Well, that's it for now!

Review and give me reason to update! and with that threat, cue evil laughter!

Bye!


	17. Upsetting foxpiles

Heyla! New chapter!

I've decided that if i just keep updating i'll somehow get into a rhythm and that will make it easier, the regular update times and such.

-Twister walks in-

DL: You just realized that?

Me:...and your point is? No, i knew it, i just avoided the fact. -sticks tongue out-

Anywhoo, as you know, Gaara just came to pick her up. Here's the review:(Oh, and have you noticed that there's only one letter different from review and preview? I just thought it was kinda funny.)

* * *

_"Though the fact that I have fans, and the same marks as Kiba, though not necessarily in the same spot as Kiba, should tell you guys **something**..."_

_"Like it's your stop?" Korochi asked._

_"Huh? oh yeah, sure." She looked around. "Though I could have sworn today was my day that we'd go and visit uncle..." She trailed off, looking around._

_Spotting what she wanted to see, she let off a glad yelp, like a pup, and glomped the person standing in the shade of a leafy tree._

_"Well, my ride's here! Later guys!" She held onto Gaara as he dissolved into sand._

* * *

Korochi grinned and looked expectantly at the chibis. And when no outburst was forthcoming, sighed and spoke, interrupting Nuken almost instinctively.

"She's going with him because Gaara's her Uncle, and since Kiba and Temari are from some fairly high ranking families, it wasn't really decided what village they'd live in, or what village their kid would go to." Korochi explained to the remaining Chibis.

"So they spend every third night or so at Gaara's, he's gotten so powerful with his sand that he can traverse the distance between the two villages virtually undetected instantly. The only ones that can detect him without too much effort are Naruto and Nuken here, and that's because they can detect his demonic signature." She cocked her head as if to listen to something, and just as Nuken was about to start, cut him off with a grin and a glance directly at him.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. They also have her learning both of the village's secrets; cause if she does well, Gaara wants her to be the next Kazekage. He's really got a soft spot for her, if you didn't notice that he kept the sand down when she hugged him. But that's not the point. The point is, it was a secret relationship for a while, then Kiba and Temari went public, after they were found in the middle of the forest of death in a secluded area." She smirked wickedly, as if sharing some dark little gossip with a room full of girls, which made most of the males uncomfortable, and one Hinata very uncomfortable. (Lee and Gai were, obviously, not very affected, and simply hanging on her words.)

"He already had his shirt off, and she, well, she had hers halfway off, her hair out, her skirt on one ankle, though her garter belt was still on, and was currently trying to shove her tongue down his throat while she undid his pants. Let's just day it took a lot for Gaara--the one who found them, along with Kankuro and Kiba's own team--and for Shukaku even to not kill Kiba on sight. Though I do have to admit, Temari was one heck of a fighter that day(As if there was a time she wasn't!)." She paused briefly to breathe before beginning again.

"She was so pissed that they had found them while she was half naked, and that Gaara tried to kill her boyfriend, that she about killed Gaara herself, demon and all. And I have to admit, the Shukaku has every right to be afraid of that girl and her anger. She's spent so much time with him that she knows not only his weaknesses, but _he_ knew **her** deadly strengths, anger included."

Nuken pointed to the wall of Konoha on their left through the buildings. "She demolished that entire section, all the way from training ground seventy-nine. It was a very, very, very sandy area, which is why Gaara had gone there, so he had more chance of making it out alive, and had a lot of trees for windbreaks, but she just turned it into the clearest training grounds yet!" He grinned. "Makes me glad I didn't have to be born anywhere near that day. Though Korochi only heard the story from Hinata when she was older, she wasn't even born yet when it happened, and it was a much more toned down one, since it was mom that told her, so you can only imagine what _really_ happened." He looked around as if suddenly realizing something, and was seemingly extremely puzzled by it.

"Korochi, isn't your house that way?" He asked. Pointing behind them.

"Huh?" She looked back, "oh yeah, guess it is. Well then, I think I'll just walk with you till we get to your house. Your mom makes the best snacks, and Dad's not going to get me for staying with her for a bit." Korochi turned and kept walking, a little ways ahead of Nuken so she couldn't see him behind her without turning her head, which she didn't.

"That's not fair, you always eat more than your share." He pouted, but a small little secret smile played on his lips, morphing into a large lopsided regular grin when she did finally look at him.

One particular plushy, however, caught it.

"_What does he think he's doing?!"_ Neji hissed to Tenten, confident that his status as a plushie kept them from hearing unless they made an extra effort to be heard outside of each other's heads.

_"Being awfully cute, that's what."_ Tenten replied, puzzled. "_What's your problem Neji? They're just kids._"

"_If i'm not mistaken and--_"

"_--You _never_ are."_ Tenten supplied with an almost unnoticeable chibi eyeroll.

"_Then that is Naruto and Hinata's son._" ("Okay, mr. 'states-the-obvious'.") "_And that is insulting enough, the fact that he married my cousin, and now his son is going after this girl, who by elimination of people can only be our--"_ He cut himself off, going slightly red. "_I won't stand for it!_" Tenten, however, had caught onto his slip-up and wasn't letting it go.

"_Our what, Neji?_" She asked, puzzled. Then it dawned on her. "_...Oh._"

Thankfully, their animated tour-guides combined with Gai and Lee meant there was no uncomfortable silence to wade through, and they passed the time in relatively quiet embarrassment. Their 'guides' continued walking, and soon were coming on a vast expanse of a house, though not on the Hyuuga or Uchiha estate. Korochi slammed her fist into her palm and looked at the blond plushy.

"Oh yeah, Naruto, I forgot, your last name's not really Uzumaki, it's Kazuma, as in, son of the third Hokage Kazuma." She sighed a little at something she thought of. "And you're not Hokage yet, but next in line after Tsunade, who says she will resign in a few years(Pft, not if Shizune can help it), so she can get back to her drinks and no paperwork weekends." She laughed at that one.

They continued walking for a while, till they came up to a large mansion like area, with a large green lawn, and a large_ yellow_ painted house. It was almost picturesque, if not for the (Again)** large** red fox and several **small** kits running rampant. It was clear that the Chibi Naruto Plushie was very, very distressed.

One of the kits noticed them, and bounded towards them. It had set its sights on Korochi, and was now barreling towards her at an inhuman, or even unfoxish speed. To top it all off for our freaked out blonde ninja plushie, he could swear that it was growing bigger and not just because it was getting closer, it was now all the way from a small pup to around their waists in height. (A/n: well, Korochi and Nuken's, definitely NOT the chibi Naruto plushie's waist, or that would be one small little fox kit!) The fox-no longer really-kit did the next best thing to a human glomp. Korochi was on the ground, with its paws on her shoulder and its tongue washing her entire face with slobber.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" She shrieked, trying her best to breathe in between licks. Nuken waited a few seconds with a mischevious smirk, before whistling, effectively calling the other foxes there, upon which they all dog piled onto the hapless girl. "_Nuuuu_**keeeeennnnn**!" She raged from under the pile of fur, only the oldest fox had stayed out, preferring to play annoyed parent and pull every last one of the large kits off her by their tails, paws, and any other handy appendages, the kits shrinking back to a normal small size at contact with the older one.

"Naruto?" Korochi spoke, after doing her best to dry herself off with Nuken's bright orange jacket which she so 'oh-so-conveniently' took from him, as he pouted and crossed his arms over his tight black muscle-t that was underneath. "I think you should know, the Kyuubi **was** a great demon of power and stature, but your family was also, besides being great and powerful on its own, a family that had an affinity for foxes and their summons, well, any animal actually, but foxes were the fave. Something to do with them having so much in common" This was accompanied by an almost wry look at Nuken as she wrung out her hair; somehow she had gotten it as wet as if she had just taken a shower, though much slimier. "The Kyuubi, after it was sealed inside your body, broke free of the jutsu that Orochimaru had used on it--Yes, the snake was dumb enough to try and control a demon, and it worked for a short while--and made it attack Konoha with. So it's been helping you for a long time now, trying its best to make amends, since as the greatest of the demons, it also realized the importance of humans, as well as having a heart, something no normal demon of power's ever had, though the Kyuubi isn't really normal anyways.. And now, you've got an entire set of extremely chakra enhanced foxes, and a couple of ones made from almost pure Kyuubi chakra."

She looked at something in the distance, as if trying to remember some particular boring lesson. "oh yeah, and thanks to the fact that the Kyuubi's lived for so long, he knows almost every language, and if he doesn't know one, he'll just break into someone's mind and memorize it. That's made you the top translator for Konoha for people or animals, and an occasional demon, though you've tried to get out of it as many times as you've been put in it, times ten." She laughed, and handed Nuken back his jacket, all slimy and wet. He grimaced and took it, but didn't put it on, just wrapping it into a little ball and holding it about three inches from his body.

Suffice it to say, the Tenten, Gai, Lee, and Neji chibis were either smirking, grinning, or glaring at this exchange. Their attention was drawn, however, by the sound of the front door opening.

"Oh, Nuken, how was your training? Korochi-chan, I just finished a new recipe for dinner, would you like to stay?" Hinata's voice rang out, no longer stuttering, but it still had a hint of the same shy timidness that was, and would always be, a trademark of Hinata.

"Sure, Ms. Kazuma-chan." Korochi bowed politely. "I'd actually been hoping on that one." She grinned, Nuken rolled his eyes.

Hinata smiled back, motioning for them to follow. The foxes had clumped together behind them and started following them through the door, but stopped when Hinata looked right at them.

"You remember the rules, clean up first." She told them sternly, very unlike the Hinata of old. The foxes whined, but sent a small ripple of chakra over their coats, wiping the dirt away into a pile to the right of the walkway, in a spot that had been clearly used for this same thing many times before. Once clean, she opened the door completely and let them in, smiling as they passed her and headed straight for the kitchen. When they neared it they were assaulted by an array of good smells.

"Wow, Kazuma-chan, you sure made a lot of good stuff, what's the occasion?" Korochi asked, as they followed in the fox's wake.

"Naruto-kun's coming back today from his three week mission." Hinata smiled shyly, "I want him to have a happy welcome."

"Aww mom, as long as you're here, he'd have a happy welcome even if the Ichakaru's closed!" Nuken laughed, though he sobered up extremely fast at the prospect of that thought ever coming true. Korochi and the Chibi's could all clearly hear him under his breath swearing to protect said ramen stand with all his might, and one chibi in particular was swearing right along with him. Korochi sweatdropped, while Hinata just laughed, a sweet trilling note that rang in the air and their heads long after she stopped.

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon, now is it?" She giggled at him, rubbing noses affectionately with her son as she ruffled his hair. Nuken de-ruffliezed his hair once free from his affectionate mother's grasp. I mean, really, he was a boy! Not a girl, to be cooed at like that in front of Korochi! It was embarrassing! Especially the way Korochi was laughing and grinning at him right now. On the outside, he scowled back, on the inside, he could have grinned.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Nope! We all know how our two blond-heads love their ramen!" Korochi grinned, and ducked from Nuken's blue-eyed glare. "Eep! Kazuma-chan! I think he's gonna kill me!" She ran behind Hinata, laughing as she went.

Nuken gave off a playful fox like growl and dashed after, it soon became a ring around the Hinata game, till they found their object they were running around was suddenly gone.

Korochi turned her head, and Nuken looked the opposite way, embarrassed and gagging at what he knew would happen next.

Naruto had just walked through the door, silent as ever (A/n: Whoa, silent. That's just too Ooc, but just go with it, he's from the future, or rather, is in the future... or, is the future...gah! Confuzzeling! Just read on!), till he got into the kitchen. His face was alight with a cheery expression, and he and Hinata were just standing there staring at each other, as if they were two people who had just confessed their undying love for one another and couldn't believe the other had liked them that whole time. Also as if they were the only people in the world and no one else existed, which was just fine for their female audience.

In truth, it was very picturesque, if you, like Korochi, Chi-ten, and Chi-nata, cut out the part where Nuken was pretending to gag.

Ooooooh, how she could just punch him right then... but that would ruin the moment, so her and the chibi-ets let it slide, this time. (An: -prepares firehose filled with cottony candy- Sugary Sweet Fluff alert!)

Naruto stepped forwards once. "Hey Hinata-chan, miss me?" There was a hint of a mischievous laugh in his bright sunshine blue eyes at that one, and she smiled at him, walking forwards the rest of the way, closing the distance between them and putting her hands on his shoulders, and resting her head on his chest, near the crook in his neck.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." One of his arms encircled her waist, holding her close, as his other gently held her head to him, running his fingers through her long black silk hair, as he leaned down and buried his nose in it.

There was a long moment, where time just seemed to stand still for the couple, whereas for the other occupants of the room, it seemed like an eternity.

Though for the three girls in their little 'audience', that eternity could have gone on forever as far as they were concerned, they weren't gonna stop it.

Korochi and Tenten were starry-eyed at the romance and love, and the surprising gentleness with which Konoha's mischief held future Hinata (though she was used to this, it always made Korochi want to swoon. Man, how she wanted a man like that! Minus the _way _older than her factor, and the already married factor. Well, just someone who would treat her like Naruto did Hinata). Chibi Hinata herself was overcome with shock; that was her and her Naruto-kun, so much love and so kind! Her doll-body was blushing a pale pink tint(No one noticed the flicker of the oldest blond's gaze towards the doll, too wrapped up in their own little worlds.), and she was also very surprised at how much braver and stronger she was now, no more stuttering, and she had actually commanded those little foxes! This was heaven! And the best part was, this was the future, as in, it was _going_ to happen.

The guys, however, had a different take on the situation.

As already mentioned, Nuken was pretending to gag behind the L-shaped counter. Chibi Neji _was_ glowering at the sight of Naruto, but was now stupefied after the sudden shift of situations. Chibi Naruto's eyes were about to pop out of his little stuffed head. Was he seeing this? What about Sakura? He had to admit, he liked the shy Hinata a lot more than he did Sakura, but when did she start to like him? He had considered that one as lost a hope as Sakura was, though Sakura wasn't quite as lost, and therefore the one he would have to go for if he wanted to get anyone to love and care for.

Boy, can boys be wrong or what?

Lee and Gai aren't even worth mentioning right about now, their thoughts on Youth, and its power, and the current situation, would numb even my mind to think about. So we'll skip them, for now, and I'll leave you with only the fact that Lee and Gai had Starry eyes that were so big, it's a wonder _their _little chibi heads didn't pop.

Finally, Naruto and Hinata broke apart from their hold, and Naruto kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "I missed you too." He said, she looked slightly irked about something, and confusion was the only thing that could be found on his entire face.

The thing that happened next was almost too surprising for words; Hinata grabbed and held onto Naruto's jaw with one hand, the back of his neck with the other, pulled him down those few inches he was taller than her, and kissed him long and hard on the mouth.

"That, Naruto-kun," She said, panting slightly as she pulled away and placed her hands on her curved hips, blushing just a bit.

"Is how you greet your wife when you haven't seen her for three weeks."

* * *

Don't i know how to end a chapter? Huh? Huh? 

It's not a cliff-hanger, but it's deliciously fun to read, and re-read the last part.

And also; go Hinata, go Hinata, Woot! She's still the same shy Hinata, but with a backbone brought out by things that are a part of her life now, like childbirth(Augh! Pain, suffering, birth i fear! -giggle-), Naruto, mischief, ect. So i don't really think she's too OC, after all, this is an AU, and in this AU, the situations change her weak facade into strength. Plus that was just a spontaneous thing, all people do em, (Don't try to deny it) where they just _do it _and override their brains temporarily, no matter how 'embarrassing' it might be afterwards.

Well, you've read, now please review!


End file.
